Don't jump: A Tokio Hotel fanfilc
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: That night, they thought of nothing but getting to the roof. But when the boys meet someone, she will challenge all they know about life and love. If only they can save her. Can she be saved? Who will fall in love? And who will simpy fade away?
1. Chapter 1

**Right! I know it's been done before.  
I just really really wanted to write it.  
I like it a lot and such.  
I think I like this fiction the best.**

Plz! drop a Review. I wanna know what your thoughts are and whats going to happen/why the person jumpped.  
DANKE! HANNAH! (Ps. Does any one know how to spell 'Shane' Like in Danke shane?)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Don't Jump._**

"Let's go on the roof!" Bill Kaulitz said as he, his twin brother Tom, their band mates Georg Listing and Gustav Schafer and their manager David Jost walked past the door for the stairwell as they went to the elevator.

"Why would we go to the roof?" Georg asked.

"Cause it sounds like fun!" Bill said.

They were visiting Berlin for a few weeks for interviews and Award shows.  
The hotel they were staying in was a nice one.

"You guys can go but I am going to bed." David said as he walked to the lobby where the elevator was.

"Fine, come on." Tom said as he held open the door.

Bill jumped in the air and walked threw the door.  
Tom rolled his eyes as Georg and Gustav nodded.

Bill was running up the stairs.

About two floors later Georg said "Did you guys know that this is one of the tallest buildings' in Berlin?" his voice was snide.

"No shit." Gustav wheezed.

"Hey. Look an iPod." Tom said bending over.  
He held up a bright blue, iPod nano.

The ear plugs were still connected.

"Weird...maybe some one dropped it, maybe we should give it to the front desk once we are done on the roof." Bill said as he kept walking, a few feet later they found a black trench coat.

"Hey, it's like the one that you wore for the don't jump vid." Gustav said, looking it over.

"Man, this dude's got some weird taste. Eric Clapton, The Clash, The Ramones." Tom said flipping through the iPod.

"How is that weird?" Georg asked.  
That was the kind of stuff he listened to.

"What's weird is there is also, The Dixie Chicks, Dwight Yoakum, Aaron Watson, Toby Keith, The Offspring, the foo fighters-."

"I like them." Gustav stated.

"-we know this. Sarah Evans, Joan Jett, Creedence Clear Water Revival, MercyMe, The Red Jumpsuit apparatus, Jimi Hendricks, Evanescence, George Strait, Green Day, Nena - ."

"I don't even know who half these people are!" Georg said.

"I think that's the point." Gustav pointed out.

"He has weird taste." Bill said as they climbed a bit more. "Not that Green Day and Nena are weird."

"uuhh...Yeah, it is Bill." Tom said.

"How do we know it's a he?" Gustav asked.

"Combat Boots." Bill stated.

"Combat Boots?" Georg asked.

"Combat Boots!" Bill said, pointing to a pair of large boots.

"Size nine....must be American." Gustav said lifting them up.

"HE'S GOT SAMMY DELUXE AND LADY SOVEREIGN!" Tom shouted.

They kept walking.

"OH MY GOD WE ARE ON HERE!" Tom shouted holding up the Nano.

"What?" Gustav asked.

"Were on here, all of our songs!" Tom shouted as Georg and Gustav leaned over his shoulder.

"I'll never get used to it." Georg said.

"The only ones he does not have is Black, and Rescue me, He's got Retti Mich though." Georg said counting on his fingers.

"Those two are the shitty songs." Bill said as he came up.  
He was holding a backpack.

"What's in it?" Gustav asked.  
By now all the boys were intrigued.

"Ermm...Let's see." Georg said taking it away from Bill.

"Eye liner." He said pulling it out.

"Ooh, the good kind too." Bill said, picking up the cold stick.

Tom rolled his eyes at him.

"Pair of glasses."  
A pair of black glasses with Green around the sides were pulled out.

"Harry Potter Book." That too was set on the stairs.

"And a lap top."

"Do you think we should open it?" Bill asked nervously.

"I don't see why not. We might be able to tell whose it is." Georg said.  
He himself seemed nervous.

"Don't dig to deep though!" Gustav said.

"Okay." Tom bent down next to Georg as he opened it.  
It was already on.

The wall paper was of a white skull and crossbones.  
It was on a black background.

"**_I am ready to meet my Maker. Whether my Maker is prepared for the ordeal of meeting me is another matter." Winston Churchill. _**Was in white print.

A few Word Documents were open.

"This one's Harsh Light. It looks like a short story." Georg said looking at it.

"The other one is called Lucy's _De-defervesce_." Tom said mispronouncing the word.

"Holy Crap! It's Five hundred pages long!" Bill shouted.

"Just look at his email. Maybe it will show what the name is?" Gustav said crossly.

Georg flipped to the Email thing as Bill wandered off to the door to the roof.

"Umm...It's all from Facebook, and some chick named Emily White. That's all that there." Georg said as he clicked on a link.

"I betcha that Emily White chick is hot." Tom said looking into the air, smirking. Gustav rolled his eyes at him.

"Man, You're right, Georg Listing does have a sexy voice." Georg read then laughed, "I still think Tom is hotter though, And Gustav looks like a chick-."

"Would you just put that down!" Gustav shouted, cutting him off.

Just then Bill ran up to them.

"I don't think those things were dropped, I think they were left."  
He held up a necklace.  
It looked antique, one of the ones that ties around your neck with a ribbon.

It had an Oval pendant with the etching of a rose on it; the petals of the rose were made with rubies.

"Where did you find that?" Gustav asked as Georg shoved the stuff in the backpack.

"Right next to the door to the roof." Bill said leading the way.

They walked up the remaining stairs to the heavy door.

They opened the door, the cold air hit them with a _whoosh. _

The air was soft and salty, they walked out.

Clouds drifted over the wide, full moon.  
Cars and people could be heard on the street below.  
Somewhere in the distance a truck honked.

"Does this feel a bit Déjà Voo to you?" Georg asked looking around.

"Yeah, all we need is my guitar to just stop working and Jost to yell at Saki for stepping on th-." Tom was saying when he was cut off by Bill saying "shhh! What's that?" He said in a whisper.

They all quieted at once.

Bill kept his hand in the air.

"I don't hear anything man."

"No, some one's singing." Bill whispered.

"I don't hear any thing." Tom said.

"That's because you're talking! Now shut up!" Bill said.

For a heart stopping moment, it seemed that the world beneath them went down to a dull roar in the back ground.

" - _You lost yourself in your pain." _This time they all heard it.  
It was slow and sweet. Like a taste of honey on a salty cracker.  
It had bitterness to it.

Bill's head whipped around as he heard a failure melody.

_"hmmm hmm hmm hhhh hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm." _

"There!" Bill said. There was someone on the ledge, walking it as if it was a tightrope.

The person's hands were spread out to their sides, keeping balance.

Their hair wiped around their face.

Suddenly the person stopped. The person's hands fell limp.

Their feet inched forward. Getting closer to the sky.

Tom's eyes were wide, Gustav's hands were out in front of him.  
And Georg had a hand on Gustavs shoulder.

Bill ran toward the person.

The others walked up, but stayed back a few paces.

"Are you going to jump?" Bill asked.

Even in a time like this Tom could roll his eyes at his brother's knack for asking the obvious.

The person's head moved an inch in the direction of the voice, but it did not respond.

Just then the wind rushed just right.  
The persons hair was whipped straight back.

Bill saw the face of a _girl._  
The face was soft and sweet, with a mother like look to it.  
Tears were streaked down the girls chin, running mascara and eyeliner down her cheeks.

Her cheeks were red and swollen, as were her lips.  
Her plump lips were bright red, not painted, but swollen from tears.  
They stood out in stunning detail from her white as alabaster skin.

Her eyes were small and round, although Bill could not see the color of them because her eyes were closed as she leaned her head against the wind.

_"__Lully, lullay, Thou little tiny child. Bye, bye, lully, lullay._

_Lully, lullay, Thou little tiny child. Bye, Bye, lully, lullay.  
__  
O sisters toom how mad we do, For to preserve this day  
This dear youngling. For whom we sing._

_Bye, Bye, lully, Lullay."_ The girl sang.

Her voice was clogged by tears, making it even more haunting.  
Her voice was tinged, in what sounded like an Irish accent. She sang in English.

"What are you singing?" Bill asked, this time in English.

That must be why she had not answered in the first place.

The girl was silent for a moment, then said; "It's called Coventry carol. It's about The Massacre of Innocence that King Herod ordered."

She said in a dead whisper.

Her voice did not have an Irish accent, much to Bill's shock.

It had a twinge of a Sothern United States accent.

Not exactly something you would find in Berlin Germany.

"What's The Massacre Of innocence's?" Bill asked.  
He wanted to keep her talking.

"Herod ordered all the baby boys under the age of two to be murdered. He was scared that one of them would take his place." The girl said.

"When was this? I don't remember anything about it in school." Bill said in an encouraging tone.

"Well you wouldn't. The baby that he was scared of was Jesus." The girl said. She turned around and walked three more feet. "You know, from the bible?" she asked, her back to him.

As she walked, the other boys were watching with hitched breaths.

Bill had a hand out incase she slipped.

Her white, fluttery nightgown flapped in the wind as she walked, the lights from below gave her an eerie glow.

She turned around to face him.  
He saw in the dim light that her eyes were a dark, musky green.

The wind changed direction; the dress was blown against her body.

It seemed that she had very large breasts and was very full in her mid section.  
It seemed sort of odd to him.  
She had such a tiny frame; the rest of her body was slim as a fence post.  
Why was just her stomach full?

"Do you believe in God Mr. Kaulitz?" she asked.

Bill was a bit taken aback, but answered any way.  
"No. I don't."

She let out a merciless laugh; it was short and clogged with sobs.  
More tears ran down her cheeks.

"I do. I don't know why but I do. I know he is there and he is gonna rap me in his arms, as I hold James in mine." She said as she turned back around to face the sky.

"A Father, that was what James needed, so I guess God, The Father, thought so too." She said as she took a deep breath.

She sang the next verse.

"Then woe is me, poor child, for Thee and ever morn and day.  
For parting.  
Nor, say, Nor sing. Bye Bye lully Lyllay." With a breath, she put her head back as the wind pelted her face.

Her voice was haunting. Like an echo of a wind going through a tree.

"I always liked the wind. How it felt on my face, how it whipped my hair around, casting spare strands where ever the wind thought right." She said in a poetic whisper.  
Bill had an inkling that she always talked like that and it was not just for dramatic affect.

With one more breath she jumped off the ledge.

______________________________________________________________  
**I am going to put a clip of the song that's on my iPod on our bio. Take a look.  
THANKS FOR READING! AND REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

(HEY! TO LAHALI! WE WANT TO THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

HALLO To Victoria. Sorry, I thought long and hard about what you said.  
And I really do think you are right. It does have major impact on the readers. But I left it off at a cliffhanger. And I plan on having the majority of it vague and leave it off at cliffhangers on all chapters. But, I have seven more chapters written. AND REALLY! WHAT ABOUT EMILY! Lol thanks so much for reviewing,)

___________________________________________________________________

It was a leap, but Bill caught her around the waist.  
They dangled in the air for a heart stopping second.

Just then Georg and Tom's hands rapped around Bill's shoulders.  
They pulled them off of the ledge as the two fell in a heap.

Bill was on top of the girl.

Her brown hair was all in her face.

"YOU ASS! YOU SAVED ME! I WANTED TO DIE! ARE YOU SO THICK NOT TO KNOW THAT?!?!" She screamed as she hit him.

The blows did not hurt, so Bill did not do much as he got up off her.

"I WANT TO DIE!" she screamed, her voice was so shrill that Tom even covered his ears as Georg and Gustav winced.

"It was my-my time." She said in a quieter voice.

"How can you be sure?" Bill said. He bent down and pulled her hair back into a pony tail with a spare one that Georg had in his pocket.

"If it was not my time-time, The-n wh-why did God-god take all that I-I had to liv-live for?"

"There's no god?" Tom said.

"Of course there's a god!" the girl shouted. "He gave me the things that I lost."

"Sounds like a bunch of bull to me." Tom mumbled, Georg looked at him sharply.

The girl let a few more tears fall as she rapped her arms around herself.  
She started muttering under her breath as Bill scooted closer to her

"A-nd the-the Lord said un-to Sa-satan, Hast thou considered my servant Job? Th-that there is none like him in the earth, a perfect and an upright man, one that feareth God, and eschewed evil?" she mumbled under her breath. Bill was still behind her as he rubbed small circles in her neck. What ever this girl had been through, he wanted so badly to make it better.

"Oh, my god I've gone crazy." She cried.

"Nah, you've only gone a tad nuts." Georg said.

Bill rolled his eyes.  
He wanted to hold her at night, as she cried; he wanted to know why she hurt so badly that she wanted to snuff out the spark that was soo clearly her existence.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, her skin glowed in the moonlight, giving her the look of an Angel.  
If not a broken one at that.

For a quick flash he saw her bent form, in this same white night gown, sitting by a grave stone as the rain fell down, drenching her hair as it stuck to her head.  
Mud staining the hem of her dress.

One of her large, white wings, bent and cracking as a bolt of lighting struck in the background.

With a jerking motion, he got rid of the hauntingly beautiful vision.

"It'll be fine." Gustav said as he petted her hand, by now all the boys were on the ground next to her.

Her sobs got louder as she leaned into Bill's chest.  
Bill rapped his arms around her as he rocked back and forth.

"I-I-I Just-ju-st wan-wan-t hi-him ba-ack." She sobbed into his chest.

"I know I know." Bill said over and over again as he rubbed her forehead.

His shirt was, by now, wet with her tears.  
Her chest heaved as she bawled.

Bill got the feeling that she had not aloud herself to morn like this before.  
Whether it be from loss of a love one by death, or abandonment was yet to bee seen.

Georg and Gustav did not look like they knew what to do.

Bill looked up at Tom.  
With one swift nod Tom stood up and walked down the stairs.

"Where the hell is he running off to?" Gustav asked.

"He's going to get Jost, a car, and call the hospital." Bill said in German.

"And you know this how?" Georg asked.

"I asked him too." Bill whispered.

"You didn't say anything."

"Like I had to." Bill muttered.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN/HAS HAPPEND?!?!?!?!?!? I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!  
SO PLZ REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! To victoria! We wanna thank you so much for the reviews! AS ALWAYS!  
We hate it when We can't tell you thank you!  
But hey! What can you do? Thanks so much!  
I was so sad at the thought you would not like it!  
YAY! YOU LIKE IT! ermmm.,...how do you know if we have updated?**

**REVIEW PLZ?  
**

**WE HAD TO GET EMILY IN HERE SOME HOW DIDN'T WE? DID YOU THINK IT WOULD BE JUST ME! GAH!**  
__________________________________________________________________________

Bill had looked at Tom as he held the crying girl in his arms.  
His arms were rapped around her in such a way that it looked like he was holding his own wife.

For some weird reason Bill liked this girl. He felt for her.  
And it was more then just empathy. It was a true sorrow for her and whatever had happened to her.

A moment of understanding went through he and his brother.  
Tom got up ran to the door to the stairwell.

He ran down the stairs as he pulled out his cell phone.  
By the time he got three floors to the bottom his pants were falling down.  
He still was holding the blue iPod with the weird ass mix of music on it.

"Jost! WAKE UP DAMN YOU!" he screamed into the voice mail.

"Hallo?" Jost asked, he sounded like he was asleep.

"As I said wake the fuck up. I need you to call Saki, call Tobi. And call a car." Tom said sharply.

"Why? What happened? Are you four alright?" Jost asked, he was awake instantly.

He had been with the boys almost half their lives.  
He loved them very much.

"We found a girl on the roof top. She was going to kill herself. Bill managed to get her down but the chick is fucked up man, she seems like she is gonna bawl her eyes out on Bill's chest if we don't get her some help soon." Tom said as he ran down the last flight of stairs.

He did not mean to make the girl sound quite so crazy.

"Is she dangerous? Do we need to call the cops?" Jost asked.

"No, she isn't. Bill is just really really worried about her." Tom said as he left the stairwell. He stepped out into a dimly lit hallway with brown, paisley carpeting and wallpaper.

"He told me that we need to get her to the hospital as soon as we can so we can find out who her family is. The girl's American."

"Okay, I will meet you down in the lobby in three minutes. Call the hospital." He said as he hung up.

He walked out into the lobby, almost no one was there.  
Tom walked out into the middle of the grand room.

He had dialed information and was waiting for the call to go through when he saw her.  
She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Her long, deep red hair was half way down her back, falling in intoxicating waves.  
Her snub nose stuck out at an angle from her face.  
He could tell that she had freckles, although he was only looking at her from the side.

She was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a too tight pink Hollister tee-shirt.

He could tell she had some curves on her.

She was talking to the man at the front desk.  
Her hands were on her hips and she looked rather flustered.

Tom stopped, flipped the phone shut and listened as the man said "—do you know how many fat people are in Berlin?" Tom let out a laugh at the odd sounding question.

"No I don't. But if you have a demographic I would love to know." The girl said. She was American and had a mid-west accent. "She's not that hard to miss!" The girl shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

Just then Jost walked up to Tom.  
He went to say something but Tom put a hand in the air to shut him up.

"She's got shoulder length brown hair, it's got a purple stripe in it for gods sake!" The girl said waving her hands about her chin. "Fuck! She's wearing a long white night gown, a black trench coat and Combat boots! She's got a bloody lip ring! How many people do you know that run around Berlin wearing a nightgown and a trench coat crying?!"

"Ma'am if you don't stop shouting I will have to get security to take you out of the building." The man said in a bored tone.

Tom started walking.  
"I don't think that will be necessary." Tom said walking up and looking at the man.  
His eyes got wide. "Of course Mr. Kaulitz." He said.

Tom smirked. Being a rock star had its perks.

He turned around to face the girl. Her mouth was hanging open in shock.

He found her even more appealing when she turned around.  
Her face was round and sweet.  
Her bright blue eyes had tears in them, as her mascara crumbled down her cheek.

"You don't happen to be Emily White do you?" Tom asked.  
Bad idea. She took a step back as her eyes got wide.  
"How do you know my name? I don't know you." She said sharply.

"Is this your friends?" Tom asked holding up the blue iPod.

The girl snatched the iPod away from him with a movement not unlike a snake biting.

Just then the elevator next to the door dinged.  
Georg walked out fallowed by Gustav.  
Bill came out last. He had the girl in his arms.  
Her hands were around his neck.

Her body shook slightly.

"HANNAH!" The redhead ran full speed to her.

She stopped with a jolt as her hands went to the girls head.

"Oh, baby, what did you do?" Emily asked as she pulled her hand away from Hannah's forehead. There was blood on her finger.  
Tom and Jost walked up to them.

"She hit her head on the side of the building." Bill said softly.

"What? – how? – if she was up stairs how did she hit her head on the side of the building."

"Dam-n bas-bastard caught me." Hannah said through her sobs.

"What do you mean caught you?!" The Emily gasped. She swayed a bit. Georg put a hand on her elbow.

"Oh! You didn't?" Emily squealed.

Hannah was still crying into his chest.

"Hannah, Hannah, Hannah, do you ever think before you jump?" Emily asked, she was not unkind with her tone.

"No!" Was Hannah's muffled response.

Just then Tobi and Saki walked up.  
Emily gasped and took a step closer to Hannah, and a step away from the two hulking Germans.

"They look bad but they are really teddy bears inside. Aren't cha?" Georg chuckled as he patted Tobi's forearm.

"The car is ready and out front." Saki said.

"We are taking her to the hospital. Would you like to come with us in the car. There should be enough room." Gustav asked quietly.

Emily let out a squeak.

Bill nodded and hugged Hannah's body tighter to his as he walked to the door.

Tom held Emily back.  
"What happened to her? Who's James and what does an old lullaby mean?" he asked. Georg and Gustav looked at her intently.

The girl ran a hand over her face and sighed.

"That's for her to tell you. Not me."

She walked out the door fallowing Bill, Jost and Saki.

Georg shifted the backpack over his shoulder as he and Gustav walked out the door.  
Tom took a deep breath and looked at Tobi.

"Sorry to wake you up man." He said as they started walking.

"I'm just glad that it was not a fan girl." Tobi said in his deep voice.

"Me too…they can be brutal."


	4. Chapter 4

Outside there was a long, black limo waiting out front.

"Is this always how you go to the psycho-ward?" Emily asked, if not a bit snidely as they got in.

Hannah let out some sort of grunt as she was lifted into the car.

Tobi and Saki fallowed in a different car as the other's piled in.

"Always in style." Tom said, smiling a bit.

Emily just rolled her eyes, Tom had a feeling in his gut that she was going to be harder then it looked to get in his grasp.

Once they were all in the car Emily gathered Hannah's head on her lap.  
She was still openly sobbing, but not quite as loud.  
Bill looked on in worry.

"Okay, okay, have we finely decided its okay to cry?" Emily cooed.

She was only answered by sobs and hiccups.

"It' gonna be fine. We are gonna take you to the hospital, they will help you." Emily called softly. Tears were in her own eyes, but she would not let them fall.

"I-it's not fair!" Hannah cried.

"It's not." Was Emily's soft reply. Bill stroked her calf, it was laying on his lap.

"Why can-can't I-I be ––– be-be like Job?" Hannah cried.

"Job?" Emily questioned.

Outside the cars and city flew by.

"He-He lost all-all th-that he-he had. But he-never – ." Hannah sobbed.  
One of her hands went back and grabbed hold of Bill's.  
He held fast and stroked her knuckles with the pad of his thumb.  
It seemed to calm her down a bit at once.

"You look here. If you are in any way thinking that you are weak you are wrong. You're going to be just fine. You were just stretched a little to thin for a long time." Emily called softly in her ear. Hannah mumbled something as she nestled into her friends lap.

The ride, with traffic was about twenty minutes long.  
By the time that they got there she was already asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Right, Sorry it's a bit short. Uerm...Ja. **

**victoria: Thanks! And don't worry about feeling like a stalker. WE LIKE IT WHEN YOU REVIEW! in fact, we feel bad when ppl don't.  
we are review whores. We admit it freely.**

**thluvr: WE LOVE YOU! Thanks so much for all your reviews! they make our day every day. When you get your own account (even if that means once you are out of the house) make sure to PM us. we want to get to know all of the Anom reviewers.**

**REVIEWS PLZ?  
**_________________________________________________________________________________________________

While the girl was being looked over the boys had learned that the girl's name was Hannah Ainslie Johnson, that she was a Twenty-four year old student of Humboldt Universitat Zu Berlin seeking an undergraduate degree in English with emphasis in creative writing. **(A/N: I don't know much about degrees so I just foud that on a fictionpress acount, sounded good.) **

She and Emily had lived together for about two years.

And that she and Hannah had been best friends since they were fourteen.  
Other then that Emily would not tell them anything.

After Emily had told them this she demanded the boys tell her what had happened.  
Tom told Emily everything, from going up to the roof and finding the iPod.  
To finding the boots, the trench coat and the backpack.

Her jumping, everything.

Bill was busy pacing in a corner.

By the time that Tom was finished with his tail Emily was deathly pail and starting to cry.

"Before she left…She had a fit. I mean screaming and yelling and hitting things…"Emily trailed off.

"Sounds like she was pretty pissed." Georg commented.

"Well. Yes…she was angry. But it's kind of normal for Hannah to scream when she is upset." Emily sighed. "It's just if I had only known that she would do something this awful then I would have stopped her! I would have told her that it was going to be alright – I mean its not that I haven't told her that it is – but – OH! I just don't know any more!" Emily cried as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"It's gonna be fine." Tom said. And for once he was not being a player.  
He was being the heartfelt Tom that was beneath the Gangster image.  
He rapped his arms around her as she sniffed into his big white tee-shirt.

______________

Bill was sitting next to Hannah's bedside as she slept.

Tom was somewhere finding coffee.  
Gustav was asleep in the waiting room, and Emily had somehow managed to fall asleep on Georg's lap. Not that he really minded that much though.  
Georg was a pretty chill guy..

The doctors decided that the best thing they could do for her was give her some rest.  
They had given her some sort of medication that would knock her out for a good eight hours.

Emily had said that she had not gotten any sleep at all in the last three days; she thought it was a miracle that she was even able to climb up the stairs to the roof.  
Hannah was also a diagnosed insomniac, so it was hard enough for her to go to sleep in normal circumstances.

Bill held fast to her hand, it was cold and limp.

Her face tilted to the side as she slept.  
In fact, her head was at such an angle that he would not be surprised if her neck was rather stiff when she woke up.

He had tried to move it but she had just cocked it back to the side again.

"Why are you looking at her like that?" Georg asked looking over Emily's head.

"Like what?" Bill asked. Bill looked up at Georg; he had been staring at her for the last hour.

"Like she owns the world. Here is a girl that just tried to kill herself and you are looking like you are in love with her. You had that same look on your face when you walked up to her and asked if she was going to jump, which was a stupid question by the way." Georg said.

"How was it a stupid?" Bill said ignoring the other question.

"Uhh…she's standing on a ledge and crying? It looked like she wanted to jump to the rest of the world." Georg said, not overlooking the fact that Bill had ignored his question.

"Whatever Georg." Bill said as he once again, took to looking at her as she slept.


	6. Chapter 6

**I really don't want to sound mean but.....WE HAVE HAD NO REVIEWS?!?! WHAT IS WITH THAT?!  
YOU KNOW HOW TO DO IT! PUSH THE DAMN BUTTON!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

The next day Hannah woke slowly.

"Hannah?" Bill asked bending over her.

"Bill Kaulitz?" Hannah said looking at him doubtfully. She closed her eyes for a moment before she snapped them back open.

She looked up at Bill as he looked down at her in worry.

"Shit!" Hannah let out in a hiss as her head fell back on the pillow.

"Shit's right!" Emily shouted harshly from the doorway.

"Who let her in the room?" Hannah asked sarcastically.

"You know how worried I was about you? One minute you're taking a nap, the next you storm into the living room, throw on a trench coat and a pair of combat boots the next you're out the door…I was worried sick! I thought you were just going for a walk, Then you don't come back for six hours!" Emily asked as she walked up to her friend. Tom was at her side.

Hannah just looked up at her.

"I look all over the city for you. Only to find out that you were trying to jump off of a building only to be saved by Tokio Hotel!" Emily continued.

"Well its not as if I was expecting – " Hannah started, Emily cut her off.

" – What? To die when you hit the bottom?" Emily said as she hit the button for the nurse.

"No, I was going to say that I was not expecting the Tokio Hotel bit."

Georg snorted in the background.

" Ja? wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" a voice asked.

"Can you get the doctor please?" Emily stated in English.

"One moment." The thickly accented voice said.

"You have pretty eyes." Hannah said looking into Bill's muddy, brown eyes.

"Danke." He said, his voice was a whisper as he was still hunched over her and looking at her in worry.

"Your backs gonna get stuck like that." Hannah said bluntly.

Bill scrunched his eyebrows together in slight amusement and bafflement as he stood up.  
"Wow!" Hannah said looking him up and down. "You are tall!"

"Maybe it's just because you're in bed." Emily asked rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Maybe…" Hannah stood up, her white nightgown fell down to her ankles.

She looked up at him. "No. He's tall."

"Hannah get your ass back in bed." Emily said as the Doctor came in. Hannah rolled her eyes but none the less got back into bed.

"How are we today Mrs. Johnson?" The Doctor asked looking at her chart.

"Miss." Hannah corrected. "And a tad depressed all things given."

"And why is that?" He asked with an amused tone.

"Well…last time I checked, I was trying to kill myself and then these gits." She pointed to each of the boys in turn "Decided to be noble and catch me." Her voice was smart. "You can understand how that would make me a tad upset."

"Hannah don't be a smart ass!" Emily commented.

"I am a smart ass." Hannah looked over at her.

"Last time I checked no sort of intelligent life form has been discovered on Uranus." Emily said, then her eyes got wide as she looked around at the boys. She seemed to have forgotten they were in the room.

"That was…witty!" Hannah said approvingly. "Two points for Emily."

"Getting back to business. Miss Johnson you do realize the seriousness of your actions don't you?" The doctor asked.

"If I did not understand them do you think I would have tried it?" Hannah asked.

"In some cases the person does not. But seeing that you are capable of wit…if not a tad morose –"

"Morose…I do love that word…It's almost as good as_ Alas."_

"Hannah let him talk." Emily sighed.  
She unconsciously leaned into Tom's chest.

"As of now you are being admitted. I have set a therapist that is specialized in the loss of a–"

"That's fine." Hannah cut him off once again.

He looked at her confusedly.  
"Right, well then I would get your friends to go home and get your things because you are not leaving this hospital until I deem fit." And with that the Doctor left.

"Now I'm screaming on the inside." Hannah said flopping back into bed.

Bill nodded his head and reached over to rub her forehead.

"Hmmm…That feels nice." Hannah muttered.

Georg rolled his eyes.

"Emily?" Hannah sighed in a dejected way after a few moments.

"Yes?" Emily was not unkind with her tone.

"Why don't you take the boys home and get my things. Don't forget my eyeliner."

"Are – are you sure?" Emily asked, stuttering just a bit.

"Yes. I'm sure." Hannah said as she flipped over to go to sleep. "It doesn't look like they are going anywhere."

"Oh, we're not." Tom said.

"Alright, come on." Emily said as she walked out the door.

The boys left one by one, fallowing her.


	7. Chapter 7

**What the hell guys? I mean....Just what the hell? NO REVIEWS!?  
not one! we know you can do better then that!  
We are faithfuly writing for you. At least you can say "cool story." Or "MAN! this story sucks monkey balls!"  
thats all we ask.**

Danke so much to victoria **For the Spaz!tastic! (and no you can't have that word. its mine!jk ) review.**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The group stepped out into the afternoon air.  
It was still a bit chilly but not as sharp as it had been the night before.

"Well come on." Emily said as she started walking.

"How far is it to your house?" Georg asked.

"Half a block." Emily said walking fast.

After a few minutes they stopped in front of a large Apartment building.  
It had thick, red, bricks that held up the foundation. Over all it was a fairly intimidating structure.

After climbing four flights of stairs and some muttered oaths on Emily's part they arrived in a dimly lit hallway with horrible wallpaper.

"Come on in." Emily said as she unlocked the door.

They walked into a warm living room, cream color walls made it look like a home.

There was a small kitchen off the living room.

It was cluttered but looked like a kitchen should.  
With pots and pans on the counter, dishes in the sink and magnets on the fridge.

Emily walked into the living room and opened the curtains wide.

Light streamed into the room making it bright and welcoming.

"You guys can have a seat. Georg? Could you get the suite case out of the closet there? I can't reach it." Emily said opening a door next to the front door.

"Ja." He said as he pulled down a duffle bag.

"That's brill thanks." Emily said as she shook it out, a few spare leaves fell out.

"Brill?" Tom asked.

"Yeah…It's a weird British slang word I picked up from Hannah. It means Brilliant."

"I see…" Tom said as he and Gustav sat on the tan couch.

"I am just going to get her stuff out of her bedroom. Make yourselves at home." Emily said in a harried fashion.

"Okay." The boys coursed.

Georg sat down next to Gustav as they turned on the television.

Bill did not really want to sit down so he walked around the small flat.

"Do you need help?" he asked as he poked his head into what he assumed to be Hannah's bedroom. Her walls were covered in news paper clippings and posters.

He smiled a bit when he saw the large TH poster over her bed.

"No no. It's okay…" Emily looked up at him from the dresser drawer she had been rummaging through. "Did you look in the bedroom on the left?" Emily asked. Her voice was very sad.

"No. I just came here." He said. He had not wanted to really impose.

"Hannah wants you to look in there. That's why she's so sad." Emily said as she looked at the ground. Bill could tell there were tears in her eyes.

"Erm...Okay." Bill said as he walked out of the room.

"What's going on?" Tom asked as he looked up.

"Emily wants me to look in the bedroom on the left."

"Okay, call me if you need anything." Tom said as he went back to flipping through channels.

Bill walked up to the first bedroom on the left.  
The door was closed and it had an air of sacredness, as if it was not supposed to be disturbed. Bill took a deep breath.

His nails clicked on the doorknob as he took hold of it.

"Are you going to do it or are you just going to stand there looking apprehensive?" Tom asked.

"Shut up Tom." Bill said as he turned it.

What he saw on the inside made him want to cry.

The drapes on the windows were open, flooding beautiful, pristine light into the room.

The room looked like something out of a magazine. The walls were painted a soft, kind baby blue.

_**J A M E S.**_ was hand painted on the wall.

Small, hand drawn stencils were placed all over the walls. Bumblebees buzzed around flowers that still managed to look manly with their dark, soulful colors.  
A crib lay undisturbed in the corner. The blankets matching the walls perfectly.

A rocking chair was by the door.  
Bill walked up to it.  
It had an indentation where Hannah had sat, rocking her sweet baby James.

Books and Toys were on the bookshelf next to the closet.

On the other side of the door was a changing station with fresh diapers and wipes scattered about.

Wilting, dried out flowers sat on the floor beside the crib.  
They gave the room a look of sorrow; if the walls could talk they would tell a story of a mothers grief.

Bill walked into the room a few more paces.  
A soft sent hit his nose.

It was that smell that only a baby can bring.  
A mixture of baby powder and high activity that made such a sweet sent.  
He recognized it at once from when he met Gustav's niece.

Bill felt tears roll down his eyes as he lifted up the soft, blue baby blanket from the crib.

He felt his hands start to shake when he felt the soft cloth.

With a sob he fell to his knees.

"BILL!" he heard Tom shout in the distance. He knew that Tom knew how he was feeling.

The boys rushed into the room.

Tom went right to Bill's side.  
Georg and Gustav stood in the doorway looking in horrified awe at the room.

"Oh mien gott." Georg whispered.  
Tom helped Bill stand.

***1** "you should never have to watch your own children lowerd in the ground." Bill muttered. "I mean you should never have to bury your own babies."

"Believe me; Hannah is of the same opinion." A quiet voice said from behind Georg and Gustav.

"What? What happened?" Tom asked Emily as he grabbed hold of Bill's elbow.

He was staring at the blanket, Tears falling from his eyes.

"She woke up one morning and he was dead." Emily said. Her face was written in pain and sorrow.

"What do you mean? Just dead?" Georg asked.

"Sometimes that happens. No one knows why." Emily said walking into the room.

"How old was he?" Gustav asked in a whisper.

"One month." Emily said as she picked up a purple, fuzzy rabbit. "It was four weeks ago."

"What happened to the father? Where is he?" Tom asked. Bill had not uttered a sound.

"Hannah's a smart girl. She always has been. She can be a bit of a thrill seeker sometimes. But it's always about humor or sitting on a park swing. She does not like to get drunk. Sure…she can hold alcohol if she wants to. But she doesn't like the dizzy feeling. Hannah's a smart girl." Emily said, she was trying to justify her friends actions no doubt.

"She met a guy named Matt. He worked at a coffee shop down the road that she likes to go to and write. Well one thing lead to a nuther and she ended up sleeping with him. Hannah's not the type for one-night-stands but just this once she let it happen. Well needless to say he left. She knew he was going to because he was backpacking across Europe. It was two weeks after he left that she found out she was pregnant."

"I – " Bill opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but no sound came out.

____________________________________________________________________

***1. That line is from the Willy Nelson (it was a cover) Gravedigger. It is a very sad song but also good.  
**

**Take a look at our Bio. There should be a poll (if i can figure it out) and some more info and such, I know RaiRai13 asked for some more. (why i have no idea.) but she said that she loved our humor and that she thought we should add some more. I shall try to do that! thanks a lot for reading.  
Hannah. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, Hannah." Bill called as he walked into her hospital room.

She was sitting up in bed staring dismally out the window.

"Hallo Boys. Did we have fun looking into the deep, depressing caverns of my soul?" she asked in a morose whisper.

Bill did not say anything; he just walked over to her and enveloped her in a tight hug.

They stayed like that for quite some time.  
When Bill stood back up tears were in both their eyes.

"My turn." Tom said as he walked over and hugged her.  
She let out a choked laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry both of these are so short.  
I'll have more soon I think :D**

Thanks so much for reading.  
Make sure to review.  
If you have made it this far into the fiction you must like it enough to keep reading, so plz! give us a pay check by given us a review! 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Did you get my stuff?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, here." Emily said as she handed her the bag.

"Thanks." Hannah said as she stood up. "I'm gonna go take a shower…" She said as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Any one comes in here I will kick your ass." She said looking right at Tom.

"Don't worry about me, its Gustav you need to worry about." He said.  
Gustav shot him a dirty look.

Hannah rolled her eyes as she shut the door to the bathroom.

As the heard the water running Emily looked at the boys and said "I sure hope she doesn't notice that her razors missing…cause if not she's gonna be pissed."

"Hmm…." Bill said as he flopped on the bed.

After about twenty minutes Hannah came out in a towel.

"Umm…are we forgetting something Hannah?" Emily asked.

Hannah looked at her confusedly and looked behind her, no doubt trying to think of something that she might have missed.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Clothes?" Emily asked as the boys tried not to look,

"No. I left those off purposefully." Hannah said as she took a Dixie cup and put water from a water bottle in it.

"Hold this." Hannah said handing Georg the cup as she tried to climb into bed and not loose the short towel.

"Now. Go get Valerie Owens, RN to give me my damn Razor so I can shave the legs that I have been neglecting for four weeks." Hannah said.

"huh?"

"From the movie girl interrupted?" Hannah sighed.

"Right…." Emily said back as she walked to the door.

"AND MAKE SURE TO SAY HI TO THE SOCIOPATH NAMED LISA!" Hannah shouted.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	10. Chapter 10

**please. Feel free to sue for the crappy chapter.  
Also, VOTE ON POLE THINGY!**

**Hannah really really wants to know what ya'll think.  
Check Myspace page for importent update too :)**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

Hannah stayed in the hospital for six weeks.

The boys were meant to go home a week ago but they didn't tell the girls that.

Even though Hannah was majorly depressed she still held a some what (if not a tad sadistic) normal outlook on life.

She always had a comment to make or a sarcastic word to put in.

Emily assured the Doctor that that was normal.  
Although she said that she had been less joyous as of late.

Emily was just a sweet heart.

She was soft spoken and a bit bubbly.

~*~

On the day that Hannah was supposed to be released the boys came to pick her up, but before they could even get into the room they heard a very distressing conversation.

The Boys leaned into the doorway to hear what was said.

"Don't make me go back there Emily." Hannah's voice pleaded.

"Well where else are we gonna go Hannah? We have no money. I can't afford to move.  
You haven't worked in twelve weeks – And don't think I am saying that it's your fault. I'm not saying that at all."

"I just don't want to go back Emily. I can't stand to smell him, to see him." Hannah whispered in a harsh voice.

"I know." Emily's voice nodded.

"This isn't fair." Hannah mumbled.

"Since when is life fair?" Emily mumbled in a soft voice.

"I hate feeling like this. I hate not being myself and not being funny, or flirty or crazy.  
I hate sitting in bed s full of guilt and sorrow that it gets in the way of my life." Hannah said more to her self then anything. "I've been blessed with a room full of teenage rock stars doating on me at every moment and I haven't even teased a single one of them!"

Emily let out a breathless laugh.

"I haven't writing anything since he died." Hannah said now speaking up, it sounded like a guilty admission.

Just then Jost walked up and looked down at the boys eavesdropping from the door way.

"What are you doing?" David asked as he walked into the hospital room.

Bill rolled his eyes and stood up grumbling something about 'Grown Ups.'

"Hey Josty." Hannah said looking up from hunching over Emily who was sitting to the side of the bed.

"Hello Hannah. How are we today?" he asked as he looked around the room in a very professional manner.

"Fine. Thanks." Hannah said rolling her eyes.

Her face did brighten up when she saw the boys come in though.

"MY BOYS!" Hannah smiled.

Bill walked over and plopped down next to her on the bed.

"You ready to get out of this hell hole?" he asked.

"Sure." Hannah said. It came out like a question.  
She looked like she was thinking really hard for a moment before she sort of snapped out of it.

Emily smiled at the boys as Tom sat down next to her as they started to talk in hushed voices.

Tom was really starting to like Emily.  
He felt goose bumps rise on his arms whenever she was around.

"You know Hannah -" Bill said as he idly played with a strand of hair.

"You want these packed?" Gustav asked as he held up a pair of panty's.

"Yes. I normally like wearing underwear." Hannah rolled her eyes as he shrugged and shoved it in a bag.

"What do I know?" She asked turning to him.

"You and Emily are going to come stay with us." Bill said.

"Wait what?" both Emily and Hannah asked.

"What do you think I said? I said you were going to come live with Tom and I in the hotel for now."

"No. We can't…it's your hotel room!" Hannah said.

"My ass you can't." Tom said.

"But – No. I don't want to be that much of a hassle! God think of all the things that you and Jost have already done for me!" Hannah sounded guilty.

"But we were happy to do it. And that's all that matters." Bill said "You are coming to stay with us and that's final." Bill said as he kissed her forehead.

Hannah didn't say anything.  
She just leaned into his warm embrace.

Tom smiled a huge smile at Emily as she blushed slightly.


	11. Chapter 11

**YAY! This goes out to Gustav!  
HAPPY FATHERS DAY!  
(heheh, just kidding) But still, happy fathers day!  
Emily and I are spending it being as far away from our fathers as possible,  
Mines sitting on the couch watching The nightmare before Christmas (which I might go watch with him)  
And Emily's is being a grouch!~  
YAY FOR DADDYS!  
What would we do with out them or the ppl who raise us?**

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"So what do you think?" Tom asked breaking the silence.

"Sounds fantastic!" Emily said enthusiastically

"When do we move in?" Hannah asked with a slight frown.

"As soon as possible." Bill smiled

Hannah looked over at Emily.

She sighed as she saw Emily and Tom in a conversation.

They both seemed to have the hots for each other.

Hannah felt herself slipping into Bill's warm self.

His heart shined like the bloody sun.

She didn't see how he didn't have a girlfriend.

She knew she would be lucky as Hell to have him in her arms every night, but she also knew he deserved someone who wasn't in a mental hospital for trying to kill herself.

She let out a soft sigh no one but Bill seemed to notice.

He looked down at her with that almost always present look of worry.

Hannah gave him a small nod, her way of saying 'I'm okay, I'm alright, I'm not getting the butcher knife.'

She let out a soft laugh, thinking _'hey! That rimes!' _

Emily looked sharply at her, wondering what she was laughing at.

"I amuse myself sometimes." Was Hannah's answer.

Emily rolled her eyes.  
"I really need to stop laughing at myself don't I?" Hannah asked.

"If you hadn't been doing it since I met you – " Emily said but she was cut off by Hannah

"Darling, I had been doing it way before we met." Hannah laughed.

"– I'd think you had gone mad." Emily sighed.

Hannah answered with a big cheeky sarcastic grin.

"When can we come and get all of your stuff?" Tom asked.

"I guess you can come back with us now if you like." Emily smiled at him.

Hannah fought the urge to tease Emily. Hannah was always amused by making Emily turn tomato red. It was great fun.

"Yeah I guess we can do that. Is that okay with you Bill?" Tom asked

"Is what okay? Sorry I kinda zoned." Bill said averting his gaze from Hannah.

"If we go get all of their stuff right now." Tom said.

"Oh yeah it's fine with me." He replied.

Hannah smiled, but there was something that wasn't right about it.  
It didn't reach her eyes and her lips seemed taunt.

"You know what, we'll go get your stuff, you guys stay here," Bill said. He had a fantastic idea.

With out another word he stood up, kissed Hannah on the forehead and was out the door.

"ARE YOU COMING OR NOT!?" He yelled from the hallway.

Tom smiled at Emily as he, Georg, Jost, And Gustav left the room, waving goodbye.

"Men." Emily muttered.

"Nah, I think that's just Bill." Hannah said back as she sunk into the bed.

_______________

**I really do need to stop laughing to myself, ppl tend to want to know what Im laughing at.  
(which most of the time is one of the boys. lol)**

Review,  
LOVE HANNAH! 


	12. Chapter 12

And so they sat, Emily and Hannah sitting on the bed not making a sound.  
They weren't really sure what the boys had in mind,  
but whatever it was, something was up.

"What do you think they are up too?" Hannah asked.

"Not sure." Emily mumbled.

Just then the boys walked into the room.

But there were a few extras as well.

Hannah tilted her head to the side observing a tall man with a strong jaw, soft eyes and a shaggy, bleach blond hair cut.

"Oh bloody hell. You brought Andreas into this mess?" She sighed.

The blond looked slightly disconcerted that she knew his name.

"Don't mind her, she's weird." was Georg's comment. Bill looked confused also.

"You know, when I was younger, I didn't mind being called weird. But now, it's starting to get a _little _aggravating, gosh! Am I that strange that it needs to be pointed out every twenty minutes?" Hannah said dramatically.

"Shush" Emily said patting her on the leg.

"What's the deal boys?" Emily asked sitting up straight.

"Being a hospital Paparazzi aren't aloud with in Twenty feet of the building, the hotel on the other hand, not so much. You, Hannah will be escorted by Andreas here, Posing as his girlfriend, Since it is a possibility that you will be seen with the boys often you will pose as Andi's girlfriend and Emily, you are her best friend." A hulking body guard said in a strong, commanding voice.

Emily's eyes widened at the huge man.

Hannah raised her eyes at the body guard.

"Who died and made you god?" She asked sarcastically.

"Saki Pelka." Emily nodded smiling at Andi.

Georg snorted.

"I just feel sorry for your feet." Hannah said looking over at Andi.

"Huh?" was coursed throughout the room.

"Because Bill obviously dragged you in here by your toenails." Hannah said.

"Ewww..." Emily scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"No. I was happy to do it." Andreas said.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Hannah said as she tugged on Jost's arm, pulling herself off the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh my god do they ever shut up?" Emily cursed as they stepped out of the car seeing clusters of fans screaming snapping photos and asking for autographs.

The boys smiled and signed anything they could reach quickly, Hannah hung on Andi's arm looking quite like his girlfriend. Emily hung on her arm.

After a while Emily just ran inside quickly, Hannah dragged Andi in after her, their eardrums couldn't take too much more of the screaming.

The boys followed in soon after. They smiled at the girls and Emily just gawked at them.

"How can you stand that noise? I'm half deaf and it kills me!" Emily shouted.

Georg raised an eyebrow at her.  
"She won't wear the hearing aid." Hannah said.

"I hate them!" Emily said back.

"Just think of my sister, she's more deaf then you will ever be, has glasses, braces (for her fucked up teeth) and a full set of hearing aids."

"Poor kid," Emily sighed, "But still! How can you stand that?"

"It's just a part of our life." Tom said. Bill laughed at her.

Hannah just rubbed her temples.

"They're giving me a headache." She groaned.

"Then let's get away from them." Bill suggested.

"Can I press the button?" Emily asked cheerily as they approached the elevator

"Be my guest." Tom smiled.

Hannah groaned.

"What's the matter?" Bill asked.  
"I hate lifts." Hannah whined.

"You can hold my hand." Bill smiled.

"Okay that's better." Hannah said taking hold of his hand as they walked into the Elevator.

Tom smirked at Emily and she just raised her eyebrow at him. She wanted to be aloof.

Tom sighed and leaned against the wall giving up. Emily was playing games with him.

He laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him.

After everyone was crammed into the elevator (Hannah cowering in the corner) Georg hit the thingy and it started to move.  
The only sound was a slight whimpering from Hannah.  
Tom looked over at her.

"Oh don't look at me like that! I hated them LONG before anyone ever died or I decided that going mental was a good career move." Hannah said.  
Tom just shrugged.  
Emily rolled her eyes at him.  
'What?' Tom mouthed.

Emily just rolled her eyes again as the lift stopped.

They walked out into a long hallway as Hannah rushed over to the end of it, there stood a large window.  
She peered out the window looking quite like a kid.

"Why do I have the feeling that she was weird before anything happened?" Andi asked.

Bill raised his eyebrows as Jost went to his room and Georg and Gustav disappeared to do god knows what.

Emily stood in the middle of the hallway, leaning against the wall looking at Hannah from afar.

"Are you guys gonna stand out here all day?" Tom asked.

"Hhmm what?" Hannah said turning around.

Emily rolled her eyes (something she liked to do) and walked over to Hannah, she pulled on her arm until they walked into the room that Bill, Tom and Andi had bounded into, as they walked in their mouths dropped open.

The room (well more like small house) was large with a small kitchen, off the large living room that had a large TV and a huge gaming console.

Soft white sofa's matched the cream colored window hangings that fell from the high vaulted ceilings to the base of the large viewing windows.

Off to the side there was two bedrooms and a bathroom was to the left.

"We have pool access too. There's one on the roof and a hot tub." Bill said as he walked by with something gummy hanging out of his mouth.

"Make your self at home." He said.

"Home? More like 10236 Charing Cross Rode." Hannah said gazing around.

"Huh?" Emily asked.

Andi and Tom looked up at her from the couch.

"It's the playboy mansion street address." She said.

"Will you strip for us?" Both Andi and Tom asked.

"Only in your dreams." Hannah said lifting her shit up a bit as Bill wopped them both in the head with a pillow.

"There are only two bedrooms, you guys can have the one on the left and Tom and I will take his bedroom." Bill said pointing to the room on the right.

"Okay." Hannah said.

Emily plopped down on the couch next to Andi.  
He smiled at her as he and Tom continued playing Halo.

Hannah looked over at Emily before she headed to the door on the left.  
It was a huge bedroom, A large, double king sized bed was in the middle.


	14. Chapter 14

Bills eyes had watched as Hannah slipped away and into the bedroom.  
She shut the doors but not all the way, from the crack in the door he could see her take off her jeans and large tee-shirt before slipping into bed.

Once again his thoughts wondered to how beautiful she really was.  
He just wished that she would let him in sometime soon.

__

Hannah sunk into the bed with a sigh.  
She buried her head in the pillow, inhaling the sent.  
It smelled of Bill, that sweet, slightly bitter musk smell of his cologne and the metallic twang of hairspray.

She sighed as she breathed in deeper.  
This sent had become some what of a security blanket of sorts for her.  
She would be sad to see the day when she had to give it up.  
With one more deep breath, she fell asleep.  
Feeling Bills watchful eyes on her.

______________________________________________________________________

Emily laughed as Tom and Andi played Halo shouting at each other and the screen.

"May I?" Emily asked pointing to Andi's controller.

"Of course." He said handing her the controller.

"Let me show you how to play." Offered Tom.

Emily laughed as Tom and Andi played Halo shouting at each other and the screen.

"May I?" Emily asked pointing to Andi's controller.

"Of course." He said handing her the controller.

"Let me show you how to play." Offered Tom.

He scooted closer to her and held her hands on the controller where they were supposed to go and showed her how to work it. Emily felt sparks shooting from their skin. There was unbelievable chemistry.

Tom smiled at her and let go of her hands sitting back.

"Ready to lose?" He asked.

"Over my dead body." Emily laughed.

"It's on." Tom retorted as the screen finished loading.

The screen was split in two and Emily was in green and Tom was in red.

They both used their controllers to run around.

Emily noticed her radar going off and repetitively fired.

She actually hit Tom.

"YES!" She shouted jumping up.

"_What?"_ Tom guffawed.

"Dude you got owned by a chick." Andi laughed.

"Damn right he did!' Emily shouted.

"I had no idea you could be so vicious. You seemed so sweet." Tom said astonished.

"What can I say? I am extremely competitive at times. Especially in the battle of the sexes format." Emily laughed.

"I'll remember that." Tom smirked and winked.

Emily blushed a tad and said "I think I am gonna go get my suit and get in the hot tub."


	15. Chapter 15

Emily walked into her and Hannah's room.

She smiled at Hannah curled up in the bed in a deep sleep.

She quietly pulled her bikini out of the top drawer of the dresser to her left.

It was solid blue with multicolored paint splats...courtesy of herself...she was feeling creative that day.

It was rather itsy bitsy. It tied around the back and her neck and the bottoms tied on the side.

Tom smiled and gestured to the sliding glass door leading to their deck.

Emily walked out first and Tom had to try his best to keep his eyes from roaming.

Emily walked over to the hot tub and climbed in slowly wincing a bit. It was really hot.

Tom climbed in after her kind of bouncing.

"Shit it's hot." Tom said.

"Yeah you are." Emily laughed.

Tom smirked and winked at her.

"That was so corny." Emily laughed.

"Yes but appreciated thank you." Tom smiled.

"No problem." Emily smiled.

"You look rather hot in that bikini too. It's rather skimpy for you I think. I imagined something more modest." Tom chuckled.

"Well this is the only time I can bare it all, almost, so I figured why not?" Emily laughed.

"COWABUNGA!" Andi yelled.  
Completely breaking Tom and Emily's little 'moment' as he jumped into the pool only wearing a large pair of boxer shorts.

Emily flinched as water hit her from the pool.

"Thanks a lot Andi!" she called.

"JA!" he laughed as he went under the water and did a hand stand, hairy legs sticking out of the water.

Bill walked up and sat down on the bench with some sort of sketch pad.  
"What are you drawing?" Tom asked.

"Nothing. Bored." He said drawing a large circle.

"You're just bored because Hannah's not here to entertain you with her morbid since of humor." Tom said.

"HEY!" Bill called back, causing Andi to look up sharply.

"She's not morbid!" He said back.  
Tom raised his eyebrows at him.

"She was always a bit morbid. It's nothing new." Emily said leaning across the edge to look in the minny fridge on the side.  
Tom looked at her backside that was sticking less then two feet away from him.

Mindlessly he reached out a hand like he was going to touch her butt.  
Bill smacked him upside the head harshly.

Tom pulled his hand back as Emily turned back around with a three cokes in her hands.

"here." she said giving Tom the drink in his still slightly out stretched hand.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

Tom laughed at her ignorance. Well you know what they say ignorance is bliss. And Emily was quite innocent and ditzy. She smiled at him as she sipped her coke delicately.

"You hold the can weird." Tom said. As Emily took a drink and Bill opened his.

"I know everyone tells me that! And before you ask no it does not hurt my wrist. I have considered myself double-jointed. Without proof of course, but still you get the concept." Emily went on  
Tom just laughed and nodded.

"Hannah's double-jointed you know, she can lock up her entire hand and bend her thumb backwards." Emily said.

"_Weird."_ Bill commented as he sketched.

"Do you guys smell that?" Andy asked.

"Yeah it smells like something's burning." Tom said sniffing the air.

"Shit I left the totinos in the oven!" Bill shouted running into the room. Andi followed him most likely just to mock him.


	16. Chapter 16

Bill rushed into the Kitchen to see all the windows open, the door cracked and the air conditioner on.

Hannah was bent over the stove in an overlarge shirt that had to have been Toms,  
And her jeans, she was digging at the stove with a large spoon.

Bill rushed into the room as she stood up.

"You're an idiot." she said.

"You're an idiot." Andi mocked.

"You're lucky I caught this or I would have been burned in my bed...not that I would have minded...but! If I had died WHO WOULD BE HERE TO SAVE YOUR ASS WHEN YOU COOK?!" Hannah yelled.

Andi snickered.

"From now on unless its _sauce, _(which I will warn you, I am not eating) Emily and I do all the cooking, Got it!" She waved a spoon in his face.

He just nodded.

"I saved your things, It's the junk on the bottom of the oven that's burning." She nodded to the counter where a plate of totinos were sitting.

"Now, take those, go back out into the pool so I can finish this then go back to bed!" Hannah shouted as she bent over the oven and started scraping again.

Andi took the plate and rushed back out into the pool aria.

"AND FOR GODS SAKE! ANDI BARROW SOME SWIM TRUNKS! WE DONT WANT TO SEE YOUR JUNK!" She yelled as Bill laughed slightly.

He kissed her quickly on the cheek and walked out.

He jumped as Andi yelled "BOO!" from the door frame where he was hiding.

"You suck." He yelled as they walked out onto the roof.

Emily and Tom seemed to be in a very _close _conversation as they walked out.

"There has to be something weird about you. I have told you all my quirks!" Emily shouted in deep conversation with Tom.

"Well I really like to play with girls hair." Tom smiled taking a strand of Emily's damp hair twirling it around his finger.

"There has to be more." Emily smiled.

"There are other things I like to do to girls. But I don't think they want to see that." Tom said pointing to Bill and Andi lounging by the pool eating their snack.

Emily just blushed and laughed nervously.

"You're eyes are really blue today." Tom said staring into her eyes.

"Oh they are? I don't think I've actually looked in a mirror all day." Emily said with a light laugh.

"They're pretty." Tom smiled.

"Oh thanks." Emily blushed.

Bill walked inside as Andi jumped in the pool again. He was really bored. And Andi just kept teasing him about his cooking skills.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hannah_! Hannahhhhhh_!" Bill called wandering aimlessly.

"In here!" Hannah shouted from the bedroom.

Bill burst in smiling like a lunatic.

"Towel." Hannah said.

"What?" Bill asked confused.

"Get a towel out of the bathroom you are gonna soak the floor." Hannah groaned.

Bill walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel drying himself off good and he sat on the bed next to Hannah.

"You're such a boss!" He whined.

"That's nice."

"Hello!" he said looking up at her.  
She just nodded her head and continued typing on her lap top.

"What are you writing?" he asked in a whiny kid voice.

"If you don't shut up I'm gonna gouge out your eyes and Skull fuck you." she said.

"Well SORRY! GOD! WHAT LODGED ITS SELF IN YOUR ASS?" he asked as he sat up with a pout.

Hannah let out a snort.  
"You're the one that asked what I had written." She said.

"Oh...you wrote that?" he asked.

"Yes." She nodded. "I'm not feeling very inspired," She mumbled.

"I kinda like it." Bill said sitting back down.  
He lied on the bed with his feet on the headboard and his head next to her lap, he played idly with a strand of her hair.

"AHA!" Hannah said. She typed a few words on the page.

"Now I have 'OI! Suck it bitch!' a Tall man with green hair said looking down at her tiny frame in a British accent.  
'I'm sorry, but my mother said never to put small things in my mouth.' she said in an aloof voice before striding off."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Tom and Emily were still by the pool. They sat in two of the reclining chairs very close together and leaned towards each other talking.

"What's your deepest darkest secret?" Tom asked.

"Oh how middle school truth or dare." Emily said.

"Just answer the question." Tom sighed.

"Like I would tell you that." Emily huffed.

"Why not?" Tom asked.

"It's not called a deepest darkest secret for nothing." Emily laughed.

"Just tell me." Tom pleaded.

"I'm and undercover lesbian who is dying to get in Hannah's pants." Emily said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm not gonna get anything out of you am I?" Tom laughed.

"Nope." Emily laughed.

"Fine then what are you thinking of right now?" Tom asked.

"_Sing us a song of the century that's louder than bombs and eternity_." Emily sang.

Tom looked at her puzzled.

"It was stuck in my head." She explained.

"I supposed I should tell you what I'm thinking now?" Tom asked.

"Yes I would suppose so." Emily said leaning in closer as if he were going to tell her a juicy secret.

But instead of saying anything he kissed her firmly on the lips. He slowly pulled her into his chair, which wasn't very far. They had already dragged them as close as they could possibly get.

"FINALLY!" They heard a shout from the living room.

Tom looked up and saw Andi being a peeping Tom at the window. He gave Tom a thumbs up and Tom flicked him off.

Andi laughed and closed the blinds with a wink.

Emily looked away blushing.

She ran a hand through her hair unsteadily.

"Sorry," Tom said "That's what was on my mind..." He said, slightly embarrassed himself.

Emily looked up at him. And then back at the window where Andi had been.  
Her face was still beet red but with a quick movement she rapped her hands around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips.  
She rapped her legs around his hips and pushed them through the chair.

He nibbled slightly on her bottom lip as a hand went to her hair.

She ground against his hips as he moaned slightly.

**Before you ask the song is Green Days "Song Of the Century," off of the "21'st Century Break Down" album. **


	18. Chapter 18

"I think he should say differed." Bill said.

"You think he should say something _different_, and No. I like that." Hannah said typing away.

"What should Andrew look like?" She asked.

"Handsome but with a flaw," Bill said thinking.

"Oh, yes yes yes....How about 'he had big bushy hair, a small mole on the bottom of his chin. Fucked up teeth that looked like they belonged to a rabbit but it was okay because he got tit and ass implants so it really evened it out...he was tall and skinny, frighteningly so. But he had the most dreamy eyes that were the most _captivating _color of burnt amber you could imagine' How's that?" She asked.

"That's good I like that he's – HEY!" He said after a moment to see Hannah clutched over on the bed laughing. "My teeth aren't that bad!"

Hannah laughed some more as Andi rushed into the room.  
"Just thought I would tell you that Emily and tom are making out." He said plopping on the bed.

Hannah got out of the bed and looked out the window that overlooked the pool area.

She banged on the glass until they both looked up.

"GET A ROOM!" She yelled.

Both Emily and Tom flipped her the bird.

"There's no privacy around here is there?" Tom sighed.

"Nope but I'm used to it." Emily smiled.

"Your friend is a bit of a pain in the butt." Tom groaned.

"So is yours." Emily countered.

"Fair enough." Tom laughed.

"Maybe we should get a room." Emily sighed.

Tom picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She screeched but laughed.

"What are you implying Emily ?" Tom asked.

"Oh nothing nothing." Emily smiled.

"Sure?" Tom asked.

"Absolutely." Emily laughed.

He put her down and kissed her forehead gently.

He then leaned down to her ear and whispered. "We're being watched."

Emily laughed and looked to see Andi pulling back the blinds and Hannah and Bill had a seat right next to him. Yes seat, singular, since Hannah was basically sitting in Bill's crotch.

"Well why don't we give them a show?" Emily said.

"We could do that." Tom smirked as he nibbled on her neck.  
Emily laughed.

"Then what shall we do dear Tommi?" She asked.

"Well...we could do this..." He took her hand and started dancing with her as she laughed.

"Or we could do this!" Emily mumbled as she grabbed hold of his dreads and pulled him in for a kiss.

She ground on as he grabbed hold of her backside.

She laughed under the kiss as tom smirked.

Suddenly something rather sticky hit her head.  
She jerked back and turned around.

But as she turned around a pizza role hit her in the face.

"BOO! I WANT MY MONEY BACK!" Hannah yelled." THAT PERFORMANCE WAS WORSE THEN DAN RATCLIFF IN EQUUS!" Hannah yelled.

"Hannah shut your fucking mouth!" Emily shouted at her.

Hannah laughed.

"Ewww you got pizza sauce in my hair." Emily whined.

"There's a pool right there genius." Hannah teased.

"Care to join me in the pool Mr. Kaulitz?" Emily asked with a grin.

"Why not?" Tom laughed.

They both waded slowly into the pool and Emily washed the pizza sauce out of her hair quickly. Sneering at Hannah the whole time.

Hannah didn't mind the looks Emily gave her. She had become immune to them over the years. Now she just found them very amusing. But that didn't stop Emily from trying.

"Let's go to the far end. Maybe they can't see us there." Tom suggested.

"Okay then." Emily smiled wading through the water beckoning him to her with a twitch of her index finger.

Tom followed with a smirk.

They finally reached the end of the long lap pool and Tom pushed Emily fiercely against the wall.

She threw her arms back on the edge to keep herself from drowning as Tom kissed her smoothly.


	19. Chapter 19

Hannah's amused smiled faulted as they moved away from view.

"I guess that's the end of that." Hannah mumbled as she walked back to the bed and flopped down, Bill and Andi were at her side a moment later.

"This is odd." Bill said.

"I found that entertain." Andi smirked.

"She must really like him." Hannah said in an un amused tone.

"Why?" bill asked.

"Cause only some one that spaz!tastic! – "

"Is that a word? What does it mean?" Bill asked sounding confused.

"It's a made up one" Hannah continued.

"Cause Emily - and I quote 'LOATHES SWIMMING!', I have been trying to get her in a pool for years." Hannah said

Andi laughed.

"I guess you're stuck with us for a longer then you expected." Hannah mumbled, picking up her lap top as it let out a little ding.

"You sound sad about this." Bill said as he watched her click on an email.

"I'm upset for you. You shouldn't have to deal with my issues, God must have a big plan for you and that huge ass heart of yours."  
Hannah said as she typed very fast.

"Ill tell you once I will tell you again, I don't mind. I like you and Emily a lot. We wouldn't just abandon you." He said.

Andi stood up feeling it was his time to go.  
With a wave at Bill and the still typing Hannah he left the room.

"You know what I don't regret?" he asked.

"What?"

"Catching you." he said.

"If I hadn't caught you I would have never met the Beautiful, fantastic, damaged person that is sitting in front of me holding two conversations and typing it at once." He laughed as he looked at the screen to see a completed email.  
She hit send.

Hannah smiled slightly.

"I am damaged."

_________________________________________________________________________

"I think they have given up." Emily said between kisses.

"Good." Tom said.

"Finally." Emily laughed.

Tom just kissed her over and over tenderly but passionately.

Their hands ran over each others smooth wet skin as their white hot lips molded together in fiery kisses.

"We should head inside." Emily said breathily.  
The sun had set long ago.  
The sounds of down town Berlin were light in the air.

"Uh yeah sure." Tom said rubbing the back of his neck.

Emily climbed out of the pool dripping water. Tom climbed out after her throwing her over his shoulder once again. She laughed as he carried her inside.

"Towels." Hannah commanded.

"What?" Tom asked.

"Jeez! Am I the only one that actually isn't a slob?" Hannah shouted.

"I guess so." Emily laughed. Hannah was a very messy person.

"Yeah you would think so." Hannah laughed.

"I don't know about you but I am going to bed in about thirty minutes, So if you plan on sleeping you better go now before I fall asleep and start snoring." Emily giggled mischievously.

"Yeah well I never sleep really." Hannah sighed.

"I am not dealing with you at all hours of the morning and or night." Emily stated placing her hands firmly on her hips.

"Yeah whatever. I'm your roommate you have to put up with me." Hannah was now the one smiling mischievously.

"Yeah great." Emily groaned.

Tom sat down on the couch after drying off and Emily plopped into his lap smiling. He folded his arms around her pulling her closer and she laid her head on his chest.

"Look." Hannah sighed.

"I don't mean to be a piss ant." Bill looked at her confused, "And I am sure you are all happy with this new found love, but could you guys try not to be so lovy dovy?" She asked.

Emily rolled her eyes and got up off of Tom, "I'm taking a shower." And with that she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Hannah gave Tom a firm glare; she looked around the room and saw her trench coat on a chair.

"I'm going to go get some Ice." she said picking up the ice bucket,

"I need to get out of this hotel room." she looked tired and worn out. Old beyond her years.

With one last sigh she shrugged on her coat and walked out the door.


	20. Chapter 20

When Hannah came back into the room Bill was sitting on the couch and Tom was digging through the fridge.

"Where's Em?" She asked.

"You've been gone for more then forty minutes," Bill stated.

"Yes, I took a walk around." Hannah said.

"We didn't know where you were." Bill stated, still looking at the TV.  
He was upset that she had taken so long, he had really worried about her.

"I had my phone. Did you call?" she asked.

Bill didn't say anything.

"Didn't think about that did you?" Hannah asked aggravated

Bill didn't say anything.

"Where's Em?" She asked again.

"Bed." He said.

Hannah sighed and walked into the room.

Emily was on her back, her snores filled the room.  
Hannah let out a huff and yelled "GET A C-PAP!" she screamed as she walked back into the living room.

Tom looked over at her with a beer in his hands.

Hannah dug around in her purse as she huffed a bit. She pulled out a medicine bottle and popped two in her mouth, She took The beer out of Toms hands.

"I don't think you are saposta take those with Beer." he said.

"Thup uhp." Hannah said over the nasty pills in her mouth as she took a swig.

After she had handed Tom back the beer and plopped down on the couch.  
She flipped down and laid her head on Bills lap.  
With out looking up from the TV he softly rubbed her forehead as she fell into a deep sleep.

"I'm gonna go check on Emily." Tom sighed getting bored easily.

He opened the door a crack and slipped in quietly.

Emily was snoring, loudly.

He laughed and sat by her on the bed stroking her back. She didn't even twitch. She snored loud and slept like a rock. Tom just chuckled to himself and kissed her forehead sweetly before going back into the living room.

"So?" Bill asked.

"Sound asleep." He laughed.

"Sound asleep." He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bill asked.

"She snores like a chainsaw and sleeps like a rock." Tom laughed.

"How very lady like." Bill joked.

"She's still cute in a less girly way." Tom laughed.

"Yeah I think I'm stuck out here. I really don't wanna wake her up." Bill sighed laying down adjusting Hannah carefully afraid to wake her.

"I'm gonna go lay with Em." Tom smiled.

"Okay have fun." Bill winked.

"I wouldn't even be able to wake her up without a shotgun." Tom said.

"Well then good for her! Playing hard to get without even knowing it." Bill laughed.

"Yeah yeah goodnight." Tom said.

"Night." Bill said laying down and flipping channels.

Tom walked into Emily's room and closed the door behind him. He didn't bother being quiet this time. Nothing could wake her.

He climbed in bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She was really warm. She curled up into his chest a bit and a soft smile pulled at her lips.

Soon enough Tom was asleep too.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Right, that's all we have for now.**

It seems that When Emily and I write together we get so much more done.

**Weird…anyway.  
Thanks and REVIEW! **


	21. Chapter 21

Bill was lying on the couch with one leg propped up on the coffee table and his head on the Arm rest, His arm flopped over the side.  
He clicked through the channels with out any real conviction.

There was a moan from some where around his abdomen,  
he looked down at Hannah, her head was on his stomach as her slim body rested between his legs.

"Uuuhh…" she moaned, with a jolt she sat up.

She looked disoriented. "you alright?" He asked.

She looked down at Bill. Her eyes widened a little, a small gasp coming out of her mouth before she seemed to have remembered where she was.

"No." she wined as she put her head in her hands.  
He sat up slightly, the remote falling to the floor, "what's the matter baby?" he asked.

"I'm awake!" she whined. "I took enough Drugs to kill a full size horse. I should be asleep."

"You just woke up, come lay down." He said.  
She ignored him and stood up.

She rapped her arms around herself as she looked around the room, seemingly seeing it for the first time.

"uhhuuuhh." She moaned as she walked into the kitchen, with a sigh she stumbled over to the fridge and took out the Orange juice (That's how Bill and Tom convinced Hannah to stay with them, a fridge that was _always _had at least two cartons of Orange juice) and took a swig from the bottle.

"Hannah." Bill said.

Hannah ignored him and shoved the bottle back in the fridge.

"My mouth tastes like shit." She mumbled as she walked back and forth in the small kitchen.

Her arms were rapped around and her hands were clenched on the large white tee-shirt she still had on.

"Hannah." Bill said as he walked over to her.

She looked high, well…maybe not high, just drugged.

"Hmm." She turned her head to Bill.  
Tears were running freely down her face.

"What's the matter?" He asked as she pressed her head into his chest, he rapped his arms around her body.

"I'm never gonna go back to sleep." She mumbled into his shirt. "Why do the fates hate me so? I just want some sleep."

"I'm gonna pick you up, kay?" He whispered in her ear.

She nodded her head.

He bent over and roped his arms around her chest and under her thin legs.  
With a heave he picked her up.  
She clung to his chest in a sign of surrender.

"Whr'we goin?" She mumbled into his neck as he walked across the living room.

"Bed." He said as he walked into Tom's bedroom.

He set her down on the bed and went to shut the door.

"Where's Tom?" She asked as he pulled off his shirt.

"Uhh….Tom and Emily were watching a movie while you slept, they fell asleep, their still in the other room." Bill said, he didn't think that it would be wise to tell her that Tom had invited himself to sleep with Emily with out her knowing.

Hannah, who would have normally seen right through his lie didn't notice anything in her drugged state.

Walking over to her shaking form he reached under the huge white shirt to unclasp her jeans.

She was lying back on the bed with her eyes fluttering.  
She didn't seem to notice when his hands brushed over her now empty womb.  
He felt a soft stab of sorrow when his fingers touched the soft skin.  
But it was gone soon enough.  
He tugged off her pants and laid them on the floor next to the bed.

He tugged the blanket over her and climbed into bed.

He lied on his back as she curled up in a ball.

Bill didn't know how long he watched the moonlight cast shadows on the walls, he listened to her breathing as she laid there saying nothing.

"This bed smells." A harsh voice came from beside him.

He let out a silent laugh. "And how's that?" he asked into the darkness.

"This is Tom's bed, it reeks of dread wax and some shitty _perfume."_ She mumbled.

"You didn't have an issue with falling asleep in my bed." He noted.

"That's because the bed smelled like you, you smell good." She stated it as a fact, and nothing more.

"Hmm…" He said, feeling the butterflies that he often did when he was with her, most unfortunately, she wasn't as willing to fall in love with a Kaulitz as Emily seemed to be.

He knew that she just needed a friend; she didn't need some one to have sex with or kiss.  
So, he decided, he would do all the things that a boyfriend did for their sweet, just without the passion that he so longed for.  
Maybe then, she would never notice.

As he mulled over so many thoughts an idea came to him, he knew a mother who had lost a child, one that he was sure, would be more then willing to talk to Hannah.  
Maybe he she just needed a mother to talk to.

He felt himself slipping into an uneasy sleep when he felt a long, slightly chubby body lean up against his side and put a head on his chest.

There was the sound of someone breathing deeply as Bill faked sleep.  
_  
"Yep, smells ten times better then Tom. Don't know what Em's smoking."_ With the mumbled sentence he felt Hannah fall into a deep sleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**And that, is in fact, why Hannah is not on a hallucinogenic sleep aid.  
fun fun fun.  
Review! **


	22. Chapter 22

"Uuuhhhaahh." Was Emily's mumbled reply to the sunshine that was seeping in through her window.

She was warm and much to content then should be aloud.  
She snuggled into his chest as her hand slipped back under the covers, trying to get back to sleep.

Emily snuggled even closer to the warm body that was next to her.

"What the fuck?!" She asked as she came to her senses.  
With a jolt she sat up.

There was Tom. Lying shirtless, in the bed, next to her!

The first thought she had was 'do I have clothes on?' she looked down and saw that she did indeed, have the same pajamas on that she had when she had gone to sleep.

Wondering _why _she was in bed with Tom she silently got up, he didn't move.  
She wondered if he was normally this heavy of a sleeper.

As she crept out of the room, thoughts about how nice it felt to be in his arms drifted over her mind.

She let out a small smile and went to get in the shower.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~ **

Tom growled as he woke.  
The light came through the window in an aggravating way.

He looked around, seeing that Emily wasn't there, he stood up and got dressed.

After he had gotten dressed Tom walked into the living room of the hotel room to see Emily sitting on the couch watching a mindless German TV show.  
She had her knees drawn up to her chest and a bowl of cereal sitting on her knees.

"Hey." Tom said as he plopped down next to her on the couch.

"Hi." She mumbled. "You were in my bed." Emily stated.

"I – uh…yeah. I was." Tom said, suddenly nervous.

"And why was that?" She asked, still looking at the TV.

"I went to check on you, and I saw you laying there, I couldn't help myself. I just wanted to lay down with you." Tom said, still slightly embarrassed at what he had done.

Emily looked over at his slightly red face, and in that instant, with the soft look in her eyes, he understood.

"Where are Bill and Hannah?" Emily said as a way of saying that they were cool.  
That she wasn't mad at Tom.

In fact, she liked sleeping with him, the way she fit in his arms, the way that her head melted into his strong chest.  
The way his large, callused hands rapped around her own body as if protecting her from the rest of the world.

"Tom took Hannah to go see an old friend." Tom said.

"Why's that?" Emily said, her face scrunching up.

"He thinks she can help her get over James." Was Tom's reply.

"Hmm…."


	23. Chapter 23

Hannah looked out over the wide expanse of the Autobahn.  
Her hands gripped the arm rests but secretly she was rather enjoying the high speed in which Bill drove.

He had woken her up early that Moring saying to hurry up and get dressed.

Bill hadn't said anything about where they were going, but most unfortunately, Hannah did trust him.  
So she just went along with it, sitting in the front seat of Toms Escalade heading out of Berlin.

Hannah reached over and turned on some music.  
She listened to the rhythmatic sounds of the German words.

______

Bill was slightly worried about Hannah.  
She sat in the front seat with an expression of smug happiness on her face.  
Like she was enjoying the speed but wouldn't say that.

He laughed at the idea of her driving.  
For some reason he could see her driving like a maniac at great speeds all the while shouting insults at the people on the road.  
Hannah looked at him oddly but then shrugged it off.

They hadn't said a word to each other, other then the strangled shout of "WATCH THE FUCK OUT!" Hannah had screamed as a guy cut them off.

Hannah laughed a bit out loud when an English song came on.

Bill Smiled slightly as she started to sing.

"_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking, When you fall every one stands, Another day and you've hand your fill of sinking, with the life held in your." _He smiled slightly at her voice.

It was untrained but still sweet in that sort of way that comes from not being taught.

_"Hands are shaking cold, these hands are meant to hold," _Hannah wiggled in the seat a bit as she opened the window.

_"SPEAK TO ME! WHEN ALL YOU GOTTA KEEP IT STRONG MOVE ALONG MOVE ALONG LIKE I KNOW YOU DO." _"I love the All American Rejects," Hannah said. "Is it just me or do they only play Gives You Hell?"

Bill just smiled.  
"I don't know." He shook his head.

"Hmm…" Hannah mumbled. "You gonna tell me where we are going?"

"Nien. Don't think so." He said.

She rolled her eyes. "_So a day when you've lost yourself completely, could be a night when your life ends." _

Bill smiled as Hannah propped her feet up on the dashboard and pulled on a pair of sunglasses.

She sure looked sexy.

­­­­­­­­­___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**and if you still don't get it,  
The song is Move Along by the All American Rejects.  
DANKE! AND REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

Bill pulled into the large driveway of a rather large house.

Hannah hung her head out the window looking at the house.

"You coming?" Bill asked as he held open the door and held out a hand.

"Yes, Edward, I'm coming." She rolled her eyes.

"Edward?" he asked in a confused tone.

Somewhere in the distance a shout of _"Mutti! Jemanden hier!" _was heard.

Bill laughed slightly as he walked up to the door, dragging Hannah with him.

He knocked on the door as a boy of around fourteen answered the door.

He had long, shaggy blond hair and a round face, "HALLO BILL!" he yelled.  
He smiled brightly at Hannah. "Ist das deine Freundin?" He asked smartly.

"Hallo Simeon, Wo ist deine Mutter?" Bill asked in a smooth voice.

He smirked a bit and winked at Hannah. Hannah just rolled her eyes "Sie ist in ihrem Büro."

"Nehmen Sie mich zu ihr?" Bill asked.

"Ja. Sicher" he said as he led them into an open room with warm colors.

"Wait here." Bill said as he fallowed the boy.

"Sure, no issues here." Hannah waited in the living room and tapped her foot to an imaginary beat.

She wondered what Bill was doing.

Suddenly a tall slim woman stood before her, she had a heart shape face, large, down tilted eyes and black shaggy hair.

Hannah knew she had seen her before but she could not put her finger on it. It was driving her insane. She knew that face!  
She was sure to have seen it.

"Hannah this is Nena. Nena this is Hannah." Bill said making introductions.

"Oh I knew I had seen you before. You are a genius!" Hannah said to Nena excitedly.

"Thank you." Nena laughed and smiled.

"You like Nena's music?" Bill asked surprised.

"YEAH! Emily says I go In Nena binges, really that means I just play your stuff over and over again."  
Nena laughed.

"Hannah I brought you here so you could talk to Nena about things so I will leave you two alone. Samuel asked me to hang out with him anyway." Bill said walking off.

"I heard you lost your baby and I'm sorry and Bill thought it would be nice if you could talk to a mother who had gone through the same thing. So I am here to talk for as long as you want." Nena smiled warmly.

"His name was James." Hannah mumbled starting at the beginning.

"Why don't you come into my bedroom?" Nena said as she rapped an arm around Hannah's shoulders and lead her to the large, white stairs.

"I'm sorry Bill brought you into this." Hannah said as they started up the stairs. "If I had known what he was going to do I would have smacked him upside the head to knock the silly notion out of his fat head."

"No no no! I'm happy to do it!" Nena said in her soft voice. "I would have loved to had someone who understood what it was like, and not just say they knew what I was going through." She sighed.

"Come on in." she rounded the corner and opened the door of a bedroom.

They stepped into a room that seemed to be a few degrees cooler then the rest of the house.

It felt nice on Hannah's skin.

The room was dark with wine colored walls and a black, frilly bedspread.

"I like your decor. It's pretty." Hannah said.

"Well thank you. Come sit down here and tell me what happened." Nena said.

Hannah walked over at sat on the bed.  
Simply looking around the room.

"Bill said you have had a bit of trouble getting over his death." Nena said.

Hannah didn't respond.

"Christopher, my sweet Christopher Daniel..." Nena said looking into the air. "He was so beautiful. He was like a bright ray of sunshine in my life." She looked over at Hannah and pushed the hair out of her face.

"He almost killed me too. I went into Cardiac Arrest...at least that's what the doctors say happened, something about too much stress on my body, I just think they were stupid, they didn't pay attention to the things that happened while I was pregnant..." she took a deep breath. "Such a sweet boy, Oh! I can still smell him."

"Do you often smell him? Your baby I mean?" Nena asked.

Hannah sniffed and nodded her head.

"I do, I smell him on the breeze sometimes." Nena looked over at Hannah and grabbed her hand.

"I never thought it was fair to my other kids. They know mutti had another baby, and it's not as if we don't talk about him, but, I don't know....I always feel just a tiny bit guilty when I smell him, and then look down at the messy son in front of me."

"You'll feel the same way when you have more kids I bet."

"No. I – Oh, god. No." Hannah mumbled.

"What? You don't think you will have more children? Oh! Of course you will. From what Bill has told me you are a fantastic mutter....He says that you take care of him and the other boys." Nena said looking at her gently.

"That's because they cant take care of themselves." Hannah said smartly.

"They are young. They just need wife. All men do."

Hannah let out a watery laugh, "You should have seen the mess Bill made when he tried to cook."

Silence settled in on the room.

"I feel like I failed." Hannah finely said. "I feel like I should have been there. Should have been there or known that he had stopped breathing..."

"But there was nothing you could have done." Nena said softly.

"No. I know infant CPR. And my sister was almost a SIDS baby, she would stop breathing when – in her sleep. I should have known to watch him more." Hannah mumbled. "Isn't that what moms are saposta do? Keep their kids safe, I couldn't even keep mine alive for a year."

Hannah let out a sob.  
She put her hand over her face and tried to hold in her tears.

"You couldn't have done anything. There was nothing to be done, what is set is set." Nena said as she rapped an arm around the crying girl.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Translations!"Mum! Somebody's here!" **

**Mutti! Jemanden hier! =**

**Ist das deine Freundin? = Is that your girlfriend?**

**Hallo Simeon, Wo ist deine Mutter? = Hello simeon, where's your mother?**

**Sie ist in ihrem Büro. = She is in her office.**

**Nehmen sie mich zu ihr? = Take me to her?**

**ja. Sicher. = Yes, sure.**

**___**

**Now, her kids ages may be a bit off. But at least we got their names right!  
Poor Christopher.**


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey Bill." Hannah said walking out into the family room after washing her face off and calming down.

He and a blond haired girl of around seventeen were playing video games.  
The girl looked up and smiled shyly.

"Hey. How'd it go?" He asked.

"Well." Hannah replied with a small smile.

He smiled back and said goodbye to Samuel quickly who was sitting next to his sister.

"Thanks so much Nena I owe you." Bill said quietly.

"No you don't owe me anything." She smiled and walked them to the front door.

"Don't hesitate to drop by if you need to talk." She said to Hannah grabbing her shoulders firmly and giving her a motherly hug.

"Bye Bill." She said reaching up to give the tall boy a hug also.

They said their goodbyes and Hannah and Bill climbed back into the car both feeling revived.

Nena just had that great warm motherly feel about her that made you feel good.

"I like her." Hannah said as Bill started up the engine.

"I knew you would." Bill smiled racing off.


	26. Chapter 26

"I need entertainment." Emily groaned pacing around.

"Why can't you just sit with me and watch the movie?" Tom asked patting the spot next to him on the couch.

"That movie is so boring!" Emily whined.

"It's funny." Tom defended the movie.

"It's slow." Emily argued.

"Fine what do you wanna do?" Tom asked.

"Lets just talk." Emily smiled.

"Fine." Tom said.

"Ask me a question anything." Emily encouraged him.

"How long have you known Hannah?" Tom asked the first question to pop into his head.

"Ever since we were fifteen I went to visit over Christmas. If you count the memories you don't remember we knew each other when we were like two." Emily said.

"Interesting. Now you ask me something." Tom said.

"What is the stupidest thing you and Bill have ever fought over?" Emily asked with a grin.

Tom laughed and shook his head trying to think.

"There are a lot of stupid fights but there is this one. When bill and I were younger we would always race each other. And one day it just got so extreme we each wanted to be the first to do things. I was the first to wake up. I was the first to get a hug from mommy. It was ridiculous." Tom laughed.

"Haha sounds like me and my sister at times. But I don't want to be first she just aggravates me and I end up shouting at her. Then we get into a screaming battle until neither of us can remember what we are screaming about." Emily smiled.

"We're back!" Hannah shouted bursting through the door.

Bill followed close behind with a grin on his face.

"How did it go?" Tom asked.

"It went great!" Hannah smiled.

Emily looked at her quizzically.

"Guess who we went to see?" Hannah said.

"Ummm Mufasa. I don't know. I am not good at guessing." Emily groaned.

"Who the hell is Mufasa?" Hannah asked. "Whatever, We went to see Nena." Hannah smiled.

"Sounds excellent." Emily said smiling.

"Yeah she was really nice and we talked and I feel better." Hannah said.

"I'm glad." Emily said giving her a quick friendly squeeze.


	27. Chapter 27

"So what is the agenda for tonight?" Bill said sitting on the sofa.

"I don't know. Whatever you guys want." Tom said.

"I think we should watch a scary movie." Hannah said in a soft voice.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Let's watch The Hills Have Eyes! That's a really creepy movie!" Emily chimed in.

"Fine sounds good to me." Tom said.

"Bill?" Hannah asked looking towards him.

"Yeah sounds good." He said sitting on the other couch. Hannah sat next to him.

"I'll make the popcorn." Emily volunteered.

"And I'll get some drinks." Tom added.

"Fine I can search movies on demand." Bill said.

"I will just sit here and look pretty." Hannah smiled.

"You're really good at it." Bill chirped and Hannah winked at him making him blush.

**____________________________________________________________**

Emily let out a scream as a body suddenly popped up on screen.

She clung to Tom as Bill looked up over his popcorn.

His knees were pulled up to his chin and his arms were rapped around said knees.

Hannah looked up at the TV with a bored expression.

"_Hey Emily." _She whispered as she got an idea.

_"Yeah?"_ She whispered back, her eyes still glued to the screen.

"BOO!" The whole couch jumped as she started laughing hysterically.

Bill wopped her upside the face with a pillow.

"OW!" Hannah yelped "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"  
He screamed.

"THAT WAS THE POINT!" Hannah yelled back. "And besides." She said as she got up and walked into Bill's bedroom.

There was a loud banging in the back ground from the movie.

"Besides Shyamalan and Hitchcock are WAAAAY better. This is just big Budget crap." Hannah walked to the door.

"I'm going to go get a soda." she said as she walked out of the hotel room.

Bill raised his eyebrows but settled back into the seat.


	28. Chapter 28

Hannah walked down the Cream colored hallway with an easy breath.  
She felt good too be out of the room.

She loved Emily and the boys but it felt good to be out of their company.

"Hello hello, not going up to the roof are we?" Georg asked as he passed by her.

She just rolled and kept going.

Hannah sighed as she got into the elevator; she still hated them with a passion.

Once she was out of the small box she felt much better.

She walked over to the little cafe and sat down at the bar.

"Can I have a cup of Cranberry juice please?" She asked.

"Ja, One moment." The bartender said.

"What nothing stronger?" Hannah looked up as Bill sat down.

"Sup?" Hannah asked as the bar tender gave her her drink.

"I didn't like that movie. Besides Emily was starting to give me a headache. She screams a lot." Bill laughed.

"Tom has his hands full hmm?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah but he doesn't mind." Bill smiled.

"A budding romance eh?" Hannah questioned with a sad smile.

"Maybe." Bill answered.

"Emily's lucky it's so easy for her. It's hard for me to love." Hannah sighed taking the drink the bartender offered her. "Danke."

"Ja." The bar tender nodded before he went to tend to a lady with an absurd pink hat.

"You're rather lovable though." Bill smiled.

"Ha! I'm glad you think so." Hannah smiled with a doubtful look.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Bill asked.

"Yeah sure just let me drink this." Hannah said sipping her drink.

Bill sat with her in silence as she drank.

When she finished she bounced out of her chair and Bill stood up offering his arm.

She laughed and took it.

They walked out the sliding glass doors in the back of the room and walked around in circles in the hotels garden.


	29. Chapter 29

Meanwhile back in their room Tom and Emily were still watching the movie.

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Emily shouted at the screen practically climbing all over Tom.

She was in hysterics. Tom just laughed silently.

"Calm down." He said anchoring her to his lap. He wrapped his arms around her snuggly and she burrowed into him a bit.

She laughed at how stupid she must sound and so did Tom.

She let out a small shiver and Tom pulled her closer.

"Cold?" He asked rubbing her arm.

"A bit." She shrugged.

"I'll go get a blanket." Tom said.

"Hurry up before I go all paranoid and start freaking out." Emily said. At first Tom thought she was joking and he laughed but she shot him a serious look and he stopped sending her a quick nod before walking into the bedroom.

Emily lay down on the couch suddenly feeling tired. She closed her eyes and found herself slowly fluttering her heavy eyelids until she gave in and fell asleep.

Tom came back out with a small fleece blanket to see Emily on the couch snoring.

He laughed and lifted her gently. He climbed onto the couch with her and covered the both of them up with the blanket.

He actually felt quite tired himself and he slowly nodded off.


	30. Chapter 30

Hannah and Bill waited for Tobi to come down stairs.  
As soon as he walked over to them they started walking out the door.

A few cameras went off as they left the building, but nothing big.

Hannah sighed as she walked closer to Bill.

"How's it going back there Tobster?" Hannah asked.

"Okay." He laughed.

Hannah smiled as she took hold of Bills Hand.

Bill looked down at her face which was tiled up to him.

There was the look of a three year old saying '_hold on tight. I might get lost with out you.' _On her face.

He wondered if she knew it was there.

Most of the time he had a feeling that she didn't really realize the expressions that often suited her face.

At any given moment you could look at her and find her with her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursed, her face etched with misery or a smirk dancing around her lips as she stared off into space.

He wondered if she saw the same looks on his face.  
He doubted it.

"We've got an interview tomorrow, Am gonna have Dunja take you to the doctors." He said.

Hannah looked down and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, as long as she doesn't mind." Hannah said.

"No. She offered to do it in the first place. I'm gonna give you some security too. From now on Tobi goes wherever you go." Bill said.

"And it shall be my honor." Tobi said from behind them.

"You sure?" Hannah asked.

"I am. Tobi is now going to be your body guard. And I am gonna get Emily one, but since she is probably gonna be with Tom most of the time I'm not in such a rush." Bill smirked.

"Why don't you take Emily with you to the Interview...I'm sure she'd like it." Hannah asked as they walked down the bustling street.  
A few people looked at them in awe.  
Nothing to drastic though.

"What _are _your feelings on Emily and Tom?" Bill asked.

Hannah thought for a moment.

"I'm happy for them." Hannah said in a soft voice.

"They seem to be a great pair. I think that, even though it doesn't seem so, Tom will be a good Boyfriend to Em...I love her and don't want to see her get hurt, but I also don't see her getting hurt anytime soon." Hannah said. "What are yours?"

"Tom and I haven't really _talked _about it...well...we had a few weeks ago. But he was more blabbing about how awesomely uber awesome she was." Bill laughed slightly "I know that He really likes her and that its not in his agenda to hurt her." Bill said in his ever thick accent.

"Hmm....." Hannah said as she started pulling Bill to a park.

They walked past the trees and down the lane,  
Tobi staying a good distance behind them.

They chatted and talked like old friends.


	31. Chapter 31

Tom was the first to wake up the next morning.

He smiled down at Emily in his arms and squeezed her lightly. She must have been having a good dream because her lips were pulled up into a soft smile.

He didn't want to move. She looked so content. He felt stupid though because he knew he could probably push her on the floor and she still wouldn't do so much as twitch

He carefully climbed out for under the blankets and hopped over her.

He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of frosted flakes. Tom always enjoyed sugary junk food just like his brother.

Thinking of his brother Bill walked into the kitchen next.

"How did you sleep?" He asked with a smirk.

"Good. How did you sleep?" Tom asked with an identical smirk.

"Fine." Bill said.

Bill also poured himself a bowl of frosted flakes and sat at the counter.

Emily was the next to awaken. She was about to get up and go eat until she heard Bill and Tom talking about her. She decided listening in for a few moments wouldn't hurt.

"Do you love her?" She heard Bill ask.

"I don't know if its _love_. But I really like her." She could hear the smile in Tom's voice.

"Dude you are so head over heals in love with her." Bill cooed.

Emily found it funny how they didn't even realize they were talking English.

"What about Hannah?" Tom asked turning the conversation around.

"What about her?" Bill asked.

"You know you're falling for the girl." Tom said.

"We're just friends all she needs is a friend." Bill said quickly.

"Don't get all defensive. It's me you're talking to here. You can tell me anything." Tom said.

"I love her. But just last night she told me it was hard for her to love. I don't want to hurt her." Bill said.

"Rough spot. Just follow your gut." Tom said.

Emily heard the clinking of bowls being placed in the sink and she decided it was time for her to "wake up".

She rolled off the sofa and walked into the kitchen lazily.

"Good morning." Tom said.

"Morning." Emily mumbled.

"Not a morning person?" Tom asked with a laugh.

"No not really." Emily sighed.

"Here this will help." Tom smiled handing her a cup of coffee.

"How much sugar and cream?" Emily asked.

"One of each." Tom said.

"How'd you know?" Emily beamed taking a sip.

"Just a hunch." He said with a shrug.

"Mmm thank you." She said picking up a banana from the bowl of fruit on the counter.

Just then Hannah walked into the kitchen looking rather rejuvenated.

"Have a good sleep?" Emily asked peeling her banana.

"Yes actually for once." Hannah laughed opening the fridge.

She pulled out a carton of orange juice and sat at the counter next to Emily.

She saw Tom staring at Emily eating her banana rather suggestively. Of course she didn't mean it to be suggestive.

Bananas are usually suggestive however you eat them.

She laughed and Emily shot her a confused look.

"Nothing." Hannah said.

Emily just brushed it off.


	32. Chapter 32

**YAY! ITS 4:26 where Hannah is and 5:26 where Emily is!  
WOOT! We're still up!  
Emily is blaming it on the mini wheats…in fact! here is what she said!**tallonfoot381 (4:26:31 AM):**it wears off on you huh?  
**esc62794 (4:26:38 AM):**what?  
**tallonfoot381 (4:26:55 AM):**the random****  
**esc62794 (4:27:05 AM):**yes I suppose so****  
**esc62794 (4:27:13 AM):**but I would like to blame the mini wheat's****  
**esc62794 (4:27:16 AM):**makes it interesting****  
**esc62794 (4:27:20 AM):**I could file a law suit****  
**esc62794 (4:27:25 AM):**mini wheat's make you crazy**

**That and Emily may, and or may not go to Germany with her Oma next year,  
needless to say, Hannah may and or **_**may not**_** go with her, but still…she is having a spaz fit over the idea…any way!  
WOOT WOOT FOR DEPRESSING CHAPTERS!  
YAY!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hannah sat in a large office with a couch and some chairs, she herself refused to sit on the couch, she thought it was too establishment.

"How is your living situation coming?" Dr. Lentz asked.  
She was an older lady with graying light brown hair and sharp hazel eyes.  
Although she did give off the air of someone who was caring and understanding. "Last I heard you had moved in with the boys."

"Yeah, its not permanent though, They offered, more like told us, that we were going to stay with them in the hotel room while they were in Berlin, Emily sorta just said 'OKAY!' and that was the end of that." Hannah sighed as she flopped her legs onto the other side of the chair.

"You don't sound too happy about the arrangement." Dr. Lentz said.

"Tom can be a bit aggravating, but I'm fine with it other then that." Hannah said looking at her fingernails.

"What about the other boys, the other staff." Dr. Lentz's daughter happened to be a huge Tokio Hotel fan, so she understood the vastness of what Bill and Tom _were._

"Uhhmm….Georg and Gustav are like Big brothers living down the hall, they stop by a lot, but I'm starting to think that they really are gay and spend most of their time together." Hannah smirked at her joke. "David Jost, the boy's manager is okay, he's a bit of a bossy Uncle. I guess you could call him that. Dunja is like Jost's wife, the kindly aunt. She brought me here…over all they are just fine I guess, they have been very welcoming to Em and I." Hannah said.

Dr. Lentz nodded and wrote some things down on her pad.

"Now, you said that you were in the same hotel room with Bill und Tom, what are the sleeping arrangements?" Dr. Lentz asked.

"We've only been there for a few days, but there aren't really any real _arrangements._  
Like the night before I started off in Bill's bed that I was gonna share with Emily, then some how I woke up with Bill in Toms bed and Emily with Tom in the other bed. Bill said something about them watching a movie and falling asleep, I find that complete bull, but then again, Bill's not the best Liar the world." Hannah said raising her eyebrows. "Then last night Emily and Tom slept on the couch, this time they _did _fall asleep after a movie, I went to go lay down in Bill's bedroom cause Tom's smells like nasty dread wax, Bill then came to lay down with me and we fell asleep like that."

"I see. How do you feel about falling asleep with Bill?" Dr. Lentz asked.

Hannah took a deep breath. "Is this a trick question?" She asked.

"Only if you want it to be." Dr. Lentz smiled.

"Yes, I like sleeping with him, I feel safe when I am in his arms, Even if I wake up crying in the night he doesn't just leave, he still holds me." Hannah nodded.

"What are Bill's feelings about you?" the doctor asked.

Hannah thought for a moment.  
"I'm not sure," Hannah just said.

"What are your feelings for Bill?" Dr. Lentz asked.

Hannah's eyes went to the air as she thought for a moment, then deciding that word's just didn't explain it she flopped one arm in the air as she let out a huge breath and ran the other hand through her hair haphazardly.

"I see." Was Dr. Lentz's reply as she scribbled down a few notes.

**WE NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE!  
Danke du and have a great day! **


	33. Chapter 33

_Meanwhile at the interview…. _

______________________________________________________________

Gustav sat on the end of the sofa nearly nodding off. Georg flipped his hair ever five seconds. Tom wiggled his legs and licked his lip ring occasionally.

Emily watched from afar as she sat there fiddling with the pearls around her neck bored out of her mind. Bill always did the talking, unless someone else was directly addressed.

Tom sent Emily a sly smile and she grinned back as Bill answered something about their relationship status. The rest of the boys piped up at their names.

Both Gustav and Georg said they were single, but Bill and Tom said they had their eyes on a certain girl but they weren't officially taken.

Emily grinned at the thought. Tom Kaulitz falling for me.

"That's it." The lady said finished with her questions.

Everyone bolted out of their seats and into the car. Tom laughed looking at Emily's sullen expression.

"That bad?" He asked.

"It was so _boring_." She spat as if the word boring tasted bad in her mouth.

The others just laughed.

"Bill always does the talking. It's just the way it goes." Georg said.

"All of you do the weirdest things though. Gustav you try to fall asleep. Georg you compulsively flip your hair. Tom you bounce up and down and lick that stupid lip ring of yours all the time. And Bill you just never shut up!" She said throwing her hands in the air.

"You were looking at my lips?" Tom asked with a grin.

"Yes as a matter of fact I was. It doesn't have to mean anything gosh." Emily said defensively.

Tom just laughed.


	34. Chapter 34

Simone Trumper looked over at her Husband when they walked up to the hotel room door.

Some sort of sobbing could be heard.

"Is that Bill?" Simone asked as she put her head to the door.

Gordon raised his eyebrows.  
Simone just shrugged.

Gordon rolled his eyes and knocked on the door.

After a few about four minutes the sound of foot steps. Silence, then the sound of the chain rattling and the door opening.

Hannah opened the door to see two people she instantly recognized.

She shut the door again. Took a deep breath. Wiped at her tears and opened the door to a very confused Mr. and Mrs. Trumper.

"Hey. umm...do you guys speak English?" She asked; her voice weak.

"Yes, we do." Gordon said.

"Good. Come on in." Hannah said as she held open the door.

They walked inside and looked around the hotel room.

"Bill and Tom are at an Interview I think...umm...they should be back soon, just make yourselves at home." Hannah said already going back to the bedroom.

They didn't need to see her wrecked.

"Are you alright? Can I get you anything?" Simone asked, she was a mum, she knew the girl was hurting.

"I'm okay." Hannah mumbled, already to the door and closing it.

As she collapsed on the bed she felt tears running down her face.  
Why did she have to be such a train wreck?  
Why couldn't she hold it all in?

She turned up the television as she started to cry again.

____________________________________


	35. Chapter 35

Simone and Gordon waited about fifteen minutes before the boys came in through the door.

They were laughing and rolling their eyes at a redhead who seemed even reader in the face.

"You're all a bunch of assholes you know that right?" She said walking to the kitchen.

"MUTTI!" Bill called as he ran over to her.

"Hey Gordon." Tom said as he hugged his mother.

"What's wrong with the girl?" Simone asked as she left lipstick marks on her son's cheek.

"What do you mean?" Bill said, worry in his eyes at once.

"The girl, with the lip ring? And pretty green eyes. She came out and she looked like she was about to fall apart at the seams. Like she had been bawling her eyes out..." Simone rolled her eyes as Bill raced off to his bedroom.

Emily, who had been quite confused at the German that was flying rapidly, looked at Tom in question.

"Hannah was crying when she answered the door."

Emily just nodded.

"That chick is wacked man." Gustav said as he plopped down on the couch.

"GUSTAV!" Emily yelled.

"I love her and all...but she's got issues....She best be glad that Bill's in love with her or she'd be out of luck." Georg, Simone, Gordon and Emily looked at him in shock and Georg had his mouth open to about as wide as it could go.

"What?" Gustav asked "was I the only one that sees this?" he asked, his eyes shifting between them.

"No Gustav, your just the only one that's said it out loud." Tom said raising his eyebrows in a way that said that he was very much aggravated.

"Bill's gonna get his heart busted open and stomped on and she won't even notice." Emily said taking off her jacket and looking down slightly.

"Don't you think he knows this?" Tom said.

"Seems like an awful lot of trouble to me for a whole hell a lot of heart break." She sighed.

"And it's not like her heart is in one piece in the first place." Georg commented as he himself flung down on the sofa.

"Don't you think she knows that?" Emily barked. "She knows she's messed up, and that's why she's not leading him on."

"So don't even talk about it!" Tom said with a death glare. "He knows what he's getting, gotten into. Don't make it any worse."

"I don't plan on it." Georg said.

"What am I missing?" Simone demanded.

Georg rolled his eyes as Gustav started to tell the whole story.

____________________________________

Bill walked into the bedroom to see the covers on the bed messed up and the TV on and blaring.

"Hannah?" He called as he walked into the bathroom.  
The bathtub was running and making quite a racket.

"Hannah?" he called again.

The only thing that met his ears was a muffled sob.

He walked around by the shower and saw Hannah crouched down by the sink crying her eyes out.

"Oh baby." Bill muttered as he walked over and pulled him into his lap.

She cried into his chest.

Even though she was a crying, bawling, quivering ball of mass in his arms.  
He could think of no place that he'd rather her be then in his arms.


	36. Chapter 36

Tom groaned, frustrated walking out of the door as Gustav talked to Simone.

Emily followed him into his room plopping down onto the bed next to him.

If it was anyone else he would have been mad, told them to get out.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"I just wish they would both just say it. They both love each other. And they're both being stupid." Tom said rubbing his temples.

"Yeah well they're not the only stupid ones." Emily grumbled as she ran her hands haphazardly through her long, wavy, red hair.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tom huffed.

"What do you think?" She asked staring at him intently.

Tom just stared at her trying to find answers in her watery eyes.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked stroking her cheek gently.

"As good as I've ever been." She scoffed.

"Really?" Tom asked.

"No not really. I'm not okay. I'm just well I don't know. I'm just not okay." Emily stuttered.

She drew in several shaky breaths. She didn't want to cry in front of Tom.

She was always the calm collected one. The one that held Hannah as she sobbed when James died. The one that comforted Hannah. She never realized how it all affected her.

She knew James too. And her best friend was in shambles. And the guy of her dreams was right there in front of her. He was practically begging her to confess with his eyes. And she was too scared.

"Wanna talk?" Tom asked.

"No." Emily said feeling his hot breath against her cheek.

"How about this then?" Tom asked planting gentle kisses around her lips.

"This isn't just all fun and games is it? I'm not just another girl under your belt?" Emily asked shakily.

"How could you say that?" Tom snapped back slightly offended she would think that.

"I just needed to know this is real. It's not just messing around." Emily whispered leaning her forehead against his.

"Well it is messing around but tasteful messing around. Will you be my girlfriend?" Tom asked with a chuckle.

"You never could be serious could you?" Emily laughed.

"No. What do you say?" Tom asked impatiently.

"Well I don't know." Emily said testing his patience.

He just gritted his teeth and raised his eyebrows. He looked as if he was in pain.

"Oh you impatient bastard of course I will be your girlfriend." Emily grinned.

His response was an enthusiastic kiss. Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Tom wrapped his arms around her torso pulling her close as humanly possible. The two gave sucking face a whole new definition.

Emily tried to speak but Tom kept interrupting.

"We should." Tom kisses the corner of her mouth.

"Go back." Tom kisses her firmly on the lips.

"Out." Tom smothers her with delicate kisses all over her lips and neck.

"Oh fuck it." Emily said wrapping her arms around Tom's neck once again kissing him hard on the lips.

His lip ring felt hot on her lips as he parted them fluidly darting his tongue into her mouth.

She groaned and wrapped her legs around his waist.

They both jumped as the door opened. Gustav stood there looking rather shocked.

"Don't people ever knock anymore?" Emily gasped breaking the awkward silence.

"Not us no." Tom laughed wrapping his arms around her waist as they sat on the edge of the bed.

"We got pizza." Gustav said turning around and fleeing into the living room.

_________________________________________________________________________

**Kay, that's all we got.  
The natzi mother is making Hannah clean again.  
*sigh***

REVIEW!


	37. Chapter 37

**YAY! LOTS OF POSTING!  
*funny look* review!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"I'm so tired of Pizza." Tom stated.

"Well maybe if you boys would learn to cook it wouldn't be pizza again." Emily smirked.

"That's what you have women for." Tom challenged knowing he would get a reaction out of Emily.'

"Sexist bastard." Emily muttered disgruntled.

"Ay babay! Make me a sandwich." Tom laughed.

Emily laughed a bit but turned around to give him a stern look and disapproving finger wag.

He sighed and walked up to her wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He pecked her on the cheek and let go to walk out the door.

Emily smiled at Toms parents as she sat down at the table.  
Tom behind her.

They ate in silence before the doors to the bedroom opened.  
Bill stepped out and smiled a slight smile before seeing the food.

"FOOD!" He said as she jumped at the pizza.

Hannah stepped out of the bedroom and raised an eyebrow at Bill.  
Her eyes were puffy, and her lips were red.  
But she looked calm.

"Hi, we haven't really met." Hannah said pulling her hair into a messy bun, she stuck a pen from the kitchen table in it and held out her hand for Simone to shake.

"I'm Hannah." she smiled.

Simone was slightly shocked at the look on Hannah's face.  
Her face was smooth, and polite, but her eyes were tormented.  
Her eyes held such hurt she couldn't understand.

"It's nice to meet you." Simone said.  
Gordon stood up and shook her hand too.

She smiled again and walked to the fridge getting out a jug of orange juice.

"'You really like orange juice." Georg commented.

"Don't you?" Hannah asked.

He just rolled her eyes. "Not that much."

Hannah sighed as the conversation went into a light lull.  
She looked over at Emily.

Emily caught her eye.  
Hannah jutted her head to the bedroom before striding off.

Emily excused herself and walked after Hannah.

"What's the matter?" Emily asked when she stepped into the room.

"Nothing." Hannah said "I just wanted to know what was up with you and Tom." Hannah asked.

"What?" Emily asked, seething at the look on Hannah's face. "Is he not good enough for you!?" Emily asked.

"No. he's not." Hannah said point blank.

"Well who asked you? It's not your issue I don't know why you're –"

"Em, relax! Dude, I said he wasn't good enough for me, not that he wasn't perfect for you, what's gotten your pants in a bunch?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, sorry...it's just you didn't look happy, you looked mad."  
Emily mumbled, slightly guilty that she had flipped out.

"I'm not angry – "Hannah said " – well I am, but not at you" Hannah stated.

"Oh." Emily said.

"Well?" Hannah asked.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend." Emily said.

Hannah's face split into a smile.

She ran out of the room laughing.

Emily ran after her just in time to see her smack Tom on the cheek with a kiss and proceed to run around the hotel room screaming

"EMILY AND TOMI SITTING IN A TREE! K.I.S.S.I. N.G.! FIRST COME LUUUUURRVVVVVEEE THEN COMES MERREEEGGGEEE! THEN COMES BABY IN A BABY CARRAGE!"

"EMILY AND TOM SITTING IN A TREE! K.I.S.S.I. N.G.! FIRST COME LUUUUURRVVVVVEEE THEN COMES MERREEEGGGEEE! THEN COMES BABY IN A BABY CARRAGE!"

"EMILY AND TOM SITTING IN A TREE! K.I.S.S.I. N.G.! FIRST COME LUUUUURRVVVVVEEE THEN COMES MERREEEGGGEEE! THEN COMES BABY IN A BABY CARRAGE!"

Hannah sat down after doing this three times.

"Ima gonna go do something worth while." And with that said she bounded from the table to the door. "Like go bug Jost."

She slammed the door shut behind her.

And then she ran.

She ran and she ran and she ran, she ran all the way to the lobby where she spun in circles, trying to forget that she was there.


	38. Chapter 38

Emily was still blushing like mad. She sat down laughing and Tom draped his arms around her from behind.

She turned around in her chair and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Mhmmm." Bill cleared his throats.

"Not one for PDA Bill?" Emily laughed.

"No not really. Not when it involves my sicko brother." He said.

With that Tom kissed Emily fiercely just to annoy Bill.

Simone looked slightly shocked.  
Gordon wolf whistled and Georg and gustav mimed barfing.

He sighed and walked out leaving Emily and Tom to "have fun."

Bill walked down the huge sweeping stair case just for the hell of it, its not every day you got to ignore the elevator.

Although he was sure he would be taking it on the way back up.

Then he saw her.  
Hannah was standing in the middle of the lobby, staring out the window.

Just looking, Bill sighed and muttered her name before he started to walk to her a little old lady stopped him.

"Sir?" she asked. Bill turned around.

"Do you know her?" the lady said jutting a thumb at Hannah.

Bill nodded

"How long has she been like that.

"Since she stopped spinning?" the lady asked.

"About fifteen minutes." And with that the lady walked off.

Bill walked over to her.

"Hannah love." He whispered in her ear.

Hannah didn't move.

"Hannah." He said again.

Hannah just blinked slowly and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Looking out the window." Hannah said.

"Why are you looking out the window?"

"Because I want to damnit," Hannah said pointing at the window.

"It's a very nice window." Bill said.

"Don't mock me. I know I am a nut case. You do not have to rub it in." Hannah stated.

"I'm not rubbing anything in." Bill stated.

"That's what you think." Hannah said "They are all rubbing it in! With their happiness! Their god forsaken happiness." Hannah said as she snapped out of her trance.

She started walking to the door.

Bill was slightly dumbfounded.

"Well are you coming or not?" Hannah barked, not even looking at him as he fallowed after her.


	39. Chapter 39

"You just totally pissed your brother off." Emily laughed as the Trumper's and the G's walked into the living room.  
Tom leaned up against the sink.

"Nah he's just a diva. He'll get over it." Tom shrugged.

Emily laughed squeezing his hand that was still draped over her shoulder.

"Do you love me?" Tom asked.

"No." Emily said picking at her nails. Inside she was tingling.

"Ouch." Tom said.

"I don't love you. I _LUURRRVVEEE _you." She smiled.

"Yeah you're funny." Tom said sarcastically.

"You know I try my hardest." Emily said dryly.

Tom just laughed.

Emily stood up and walked past him intentionally swaying her hips just to tease him.

She walked into the living room to see everyone sitting around talking.

That night after The Trumpers had left.  
Georg and Gustav had gone to their own rooms and Tom and Emily had gone to bed.  
Did Hannah and Bill finely come back.

_______________________________________________________________


	40. Chapter 40

**Okay, look peeps,  
We're working as hard as we can, we're very busy.  
Emily's getting ready to go back to school.  
Hannah's doing a yard sale and cleaning her entire house.  
SO QUIT SENIDNG HATE MAIL!  
we'll update when we can!  
:D**

* * *

The next morning every one woke to the bright sun shine.  
They all stumbled out of their bedrooms at the same time.

Emily attached to Tom' s waist, Bill scratching his head.

As they walked into the living room they saw Hannah sitting on the couch with her legs pulled up to her chest eating a bowl of cereal looking entranced with the TV.

Bill walked by, waved a hand in front of her face and sighed when she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Morning." He said as He bent down and pecked her on the cheek.

Hannah hummed in her throat as he went to get food.

Emily and Tom were sitting at the table chatting.

Bill watched Hannah from his perch next to the sink.  
She seemed to be watching something on TV and then rewinding it to watch it over and over again.

Tom looked up at Bill to see why he wasn't talking.

"What are you –"

But Bill just shushed Tom and pointed to Hannah.  
Emily looked also as Hannah rewound the TV again.

"Hannah?" Emily asked.

Hannah didn't respond.

"Hannah?" Tom asked.

She just waved a hand.

Bill put his bowl down and walked over to her.

"Hannah what are you….AARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he saw the TV.

Tom ran over. And looked at the TV also, he let out a stream of absurd cuss words ending in "BARBRA STRISAND!"  
Hannah just leaned over on the couch to look around their PJ'd butts.

"I look like shit." Hannah said cheerily.

Emily ran over.

"What? What's going on?" She asked.

"All I see is a Shoe add." Emily said confused.

Hannah tugged on their pants causing Bill and Tom to plop down on the couch.

Emily sat down next to Hannah as she backed up the DVR.

"Next on Viva news, what's up with Bill?" The TV subtitles said.  
(When they first moved in Hannah was gracious enough to start fiddling with the TV until they got English closed Captioning.)

Hannah skipped through another add and stopped when it came back on.

"Thanks again Sharon, as we said, is something wrong with Bill Kaulitz, lead singer for the band Tokio Hotel's friend?" The man said, he was huge and quite gross looking "We have exclusive video from the Berlin Hotel that the boys are staying at."

The video played showing Hannah standing in the middle of the room; the guy with the camera must have noticed her. She was standing there rather disheveled with her hands in her pocket looking quite lost.

"When was this?" Emily asked slightly shocked at the look on Hannah's face.

"Right after I left yesterday." Hannah said.

"Oh good god." Emily muttered.

Bill ran up to Hannah looking quite scared as he tapped her shoulder and held on to her elbow.  
He said something to her causing her to turn; there was a muttering off camera.

The camera went out of focus for a moment before showing Hannah snap out of it and walk to the door.

Bill looked rather worried and helpless.

Hannah turned back around, barked something and walked out the door.  
Bill fallowing.

The tape ended as the man came back on.

"Is this a new romance for The Kaulitz twin? What's wrong with the girl? Who is she?" Bill reached over and clicked off the TV.

"Do I always look like that?" Hannah asked.

No one answered.


	41. Chapter 41

**Okay, woohoooo for not updating in a month *sigh* we're so sorry it took so long.**

**BUT!  
We have lots ready to go so you don't have to send hate mail and yell at us *mutters 'please don't yell at us please don't yell at us, well if you're gonna yell at any one yell at Emily cause its all her fault!'***

**So yeah, Review Danke.**

**Ps. YAY FOR SEXY GERMANS WITH SEXY ACCENTS!  
*in which Hannah does a little dance around Till, the German exchange student at her church *drooollls*  
*Emily mutters lucky bitch.***

***MUWHAHAHHAHA Hannah laughs.***

**So this ones for Till.**

**May your little German ass always be sexy, and lets hope to God that you don't loose your accent like your sister did ;)  
**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"What are we saposta get?" Georg asked as the band huffed up the stairs.

"Uhhmm….looks like three books, a bunch of sheet music and a 'dress in closet, has red plaid print. From Hot Topic,' and….that's it I think." Bill said reading over the list. "I was thinking about leaving a message on their answering machine, so they knew where to reach them." Bill said.

"That's a good idea." Tom stated.

They were just at Hannah and Emily's apartment door.

Apparently the man who owned the building was a very old, rather senile man, who didn't notice if the girls were a bit late with payments.

Bill was just getting the key to the door when some loud voices started coming up the stairs.

"Yeah man, fucked her last year. Best night of my life, She's a real hoot, funny as hell." A man laughed.

Someone else laughed.

The boy's slunked slightly to the side, hiding in the shadows.

Tobi raising an eyebrow but none the less moving back out of view.

"She's gotta friend." The man said. "Hot one too, redhead."

Tom visibly tensed when the man said redhead.

Suddenly they were at the door.

A tall man with blond hair and blue eyes knocked on the door. He looked at his watch.  
"She should be home, doesn't go to work for another few hours."

"What she do?" The other man asked.

"She's a nanny, but she does it for Newborns, that way the rich rents don't have to get up every four hours and they can get their beauty rest." He wiggled his eyebrows.

The other guy just laughed.

"So she's a wet nurse?" The other guy laughed.

"Pretty much – Hannah, open up!" Matt said loudly.

At that moment Bill stepped out of the shadows.

One man let out a scream, the other cursed loudly.

"What the hell man!" The blond asked.

"Are you Matt?" Bill asked.

"What do you mean? How do you know my name?" the one on the left asked.

"Are you Matt?" Georg asked this time.

"Yeah…" he nodded.

Bill jumped on the man and pinned him to the wall.  
Georg and Tobi, (surprisingly) held the other man back as he fought to get out of their grasps.

Bill held Matt in a choke hold.

"You go anywhere near Hannah, I swear to god, You go anywhere near here I will have my entire team of Security, take you down in a heart beat, then I will personally _pummel the living shit _out of you." Bill said in a terrifying voice.

"What?" The man asked, He was confused to _why _Bill was trying to kill him.

Bill grabbed him by the arm.

"I would suggest you don't fight back." He said to Matt.

Matt just nodded his head as Bill opened the door.

He dragged him inside, yanking him harshly by the elbow.

"OW DUDE!" The man yelled. "I DON'T CARE HOW FAMOUS YOU ARE! YOU CAN'T HANDLE ME LIKE THIS, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? THROW ME TO THE FLOOR!" He screamed.

Bill spit in his face and yanked open the bedroom door.

Bill didn't have to throw him at all.

Matt fell to his knees when the door was opened.

"Where's Hannah?" Matt asked after four minutes dead silence.

Tobi was staring into the dusty nursery with tears in his eyes.

"Currently at the doctors, she's seeing a Therapist for her Situational Depression, and Suicidal tendency's." Gustav said smartly.

"I can show you his gravestone too if you like; it's just in Kreuzberg, Luisenstädtischer Friedhof." Bill said snidely.

The man that Tobi and Georg were holding cursed.

"I won't go near her." Matt said after a long silence.


	42. Chapter 42

**Do you think that if I owned the band Tokio Hotel I would be wasting my time on the German at my church?  
No.  
I think not!**

**Read it, love it, obsess over it, review it, Hannah.**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ya get it?" Hannah asked leaning backwards across the couch.

"Ja!" Bill said smiling.

"What's up with Tobi?" Hannah asked.

"We think he has PMS." Georg noted as Tobi sat some suit cases down and went to rap Hannah in a giant hug.

"Thanks." Hannah said.

He sniffed and walked out of the room with out another word.

"Right…" Hannah said.

"What did the doctor say?" Georg asked, leaning on the counter.

Emily came out of the bathroom and walked over to Tom, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"She says that I need to eat more." Hannah said in a snide tone, "Same old shit." Hannah said.

"Well. I'm sure that she doesn't mean any harm." Bill said pecking her on the head as Hannah took the dress out of his hands.

"Of course she doesn't, that's why she's pissing me off." Hannah sighed, "If she was trying to be a pain in the fucking ass then I'd take it and fight like a girl." Hannah said chewing idly on her fingernail.

"I LOVE THAT SONG!" Emily squealed. "Bombshel is a good band."

"You just like it cause I sent it to you that one time that those pricks spread the rumor that you lost your virginity at a party." Hannah said.

Georg bust out laughing as Tom choked on his drink.

"HAD THEY MET EMILY?!" Georg shouted.

Emily was red in the face. "That's what Hannah asked." Emily stated. "Well…no, she asked if they had met Joe…" Emily said.

"Joe?" Gustav asked.

"Fifteen year old boyfriend, perfect church boy, called me pixy and Alice. Love the dude… got an email from him the other day, I guess he and his wife are pregnant again." Hannah wiggled her eyebrows. "He was the only one of Emily's boyfriends I approved of."

"Is that a big deal?" Gustav asked.

Emily just nodded her head, looking at Hannah's smirking face.

Hannah just got up and headed to the bathroom, singing all the way.  
_  
"Hold your head high, don't let 'em Define the light in your eyes. Love yourself, give them hell, you can take on this world. You just stand and be strong, and then fighhhttt LIKKEE A GIIIRRRLLL!"_ She sang as the shower started.

"She's weird…" Georg said.

Bill rolled his eyes but none the less turned to Georg, Gustav and Tom, and gave them a look that plainly said '_Not a word.'_

Emily cowered against Tom's side.

___________________________________________________

**Just so you know.**

**Joe really is a sweet guy,  
he's perfect for Emily.**

Lets just say the dude writes twilight romance fanfiction...  
:D  



	43. Chapter 43

Hannah laughed out loud at the joke Georg had just told,  
Something about a penguin and a scientist. The joke really wasn't that funny, but the way that Georg told it was hysterical.

Everyone (and there were quite a few people) looked at Hannah when she laughed.

For most of them, (the band included) that was the first time they had ever heard her really laugh.

The sound was so odd that everyone started laughing at her laugh.

Hannah continued to laugh at the joke, everyone else was laughing at her.

She soon caught on.

"What?" She gasped through her laughter.

"You sound like a birthing seal!" Georg shouted.

Hannah snorted and rolled her eyes, so her laugh was a bit weird.

Bill tugged on Hannah's hand and pulled her into his lap.

"Hello." She said looking up at him.

This was one of those times were they were four inches from each others face, four inches from kissing, for inches from admitting how incredibly lost in each other they were and every single person in the room noticed the little moment that they were having, and nether Hannah nor Bill did.

"Having fun?" Bill asked, still at four inches.

"Oh Yes," Hannah giggled.

Tom and Emily continued making out in the kitchen.  
Not noticing a thing.

Hannah sighed and shifted a bit on Bill's lap, coming closer to his chest, yet farther away from his face and eight inches away when one of them realized it.

Bill's smile faltered slightly but he kept a happy face for everyone.

Hannah slowly slid off his lap proclaiming she was thirsty.

Bill squirmed trying to fill the empty space. He picked up a pillow and hugged it to his chest.

Georg let out a snicker, but covered it up with a cough so Bill wouldn't get paranoid.

+_+_+_+_+

"For the love of god get a room you two." Hannah sighed walking into the kitchen seeing Emily crawling all over Tom.

"Technically the kitchen is a room in a house. Same as the living room or the bathroom." Emily rambled on.

"Right. Well just keep you're sex life between closed doors please." Hannah said pulling out a carton of orange juice.

"Sure thing." Tom laughed.

Emily's face was slightly red as it always was when Hannah commented on her relationship.

Hannah just rolled her eyes walking out with a cup of orange juice in hand.

The group was happy and laughing, music from Hannah's iPod blasting.

"I TOOK A STROLL DOWN THE OLD LONG WAWLK ON THE DAY-I-AY-I-AY!" the Irish sounding song played out.

"NOOOO!" Yelled Georg.

"TURN IT OFF DAMNIT!" Screamed Jost.

Bill laughed as Hannah laughed and walked over to the stereo,  
Turning the song.

Every one cheered until the next song came on.  
It sounded like a cello.

"GOD HANNAH! YOUR'E SUCH A FREAK!" Andi yelled.

"What? Don't want to hear this?" Hannah turned it up louder, several people covered their ears.

"AND THANK YOU!" Hannah said addressing Andi.

He flipped her off.

Hannah laughed and changed it to a new song.

It was an upbeat song that sounded like a cross between Duffy, Amy Winehouse and Cascadia.

"UH OH UH OH, EVERY NIGHT I GO, EVERY NIGHT I GO SNEAKING OUT THE DOOR! I LIE A LITTLE MORE, BABY I'M HELPLESS,  
THERES SOMETHING ABOUT THE NIGHT, AND THE WAY IT HAS ALL THE THINGS I LIKE, LITTLE BLACK BUTTER FLIES DEEP INSIDE ME, WHAT WOULD WHAT WOULD MY MAMA DO? UH OH UH OH UH OH, IF SHE KNEW ABOUT ME AND YOU?"  
The song played.

Bill Laughed and stood up, grabbing Hannah's hand and spinning her around the living room.

They laughed and danced as Georg and Gustav waltzed past them, arm in arm

Hannah laughed and leaned on Bill as she saw the two G's waltzing around like that.

"Are we sure they aren't together?" She asked Bill quietly in the ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Hannah couldn't help but notice once again how good he smelled, she knew the kind of deodorant he used, the last time she had been to the store she had gone to the men's aisle, just to see if it smelled like him, and it did, but with out that twinge of hairspray and the smell of his aftershave, (Which Hannah enduringly called his face lotion, much to Toms chagrin, who used the same thing, Hannah and Emily always kept with the notion that they still smelled different.)

"_I'm not sure, but they need to be, that way we can get rid of all sexual tension in the band, its really causing quite a bit of strife." _Bill mumbled, not aware of the people who were paying close attention to his words and snickering at the fact that what he said made more sense about he and Hannah then Georg and Gustav.

Hannah just nodded and rested her head on Bill's shoulder.

Dunja raised her eyebrows and looked at Jost who looked at Saki who looked at Tobi who looked at Andi who took a very large drink of beer and shrugged.

_____________________________________________________________________

**The song is Mama Do.  
By a girl called Pixy Lott.**

**Danke and review!**


	44. Chapter 44

**YAY!  
in the few hours That I last posted, I (Hannah) Have freaked out my mother (see bottom A/N) Blasted Green day.  
Greeted my father in the drive way with "BILL GOT A FAUX HAWK AND ITS FREAKING AWESSSSOME! And printed the Pit and The Penduum. Which I plan on reading during church tomorrow… hehehe. READ REVIEW DANKE!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Hannah." Tom called, coming out of the kitchen; his lips were still slightly red from kissing Emily. She fallowed after him, looking slightly punch drunk.

Andi snickered at the two of them.

"What?!" Hannah barked, lifting her head off Bill's shoulder.

Tom raised his eyebrows at her.

Hannah sighed and asked "What?" in an apologetic tone.

"You have a phone call." He said, holding out a phone as Hannah walked the small distance between them.

Hannah's eyebrows furrowed, obviously wondering who would be calling that late at night.

Hannah waved a hand, signaling for some one to turn down the music.

One of the security guards hit the switch.

"Hello?" Hannah asked.

Bill watched as Hannah's face scrunched up as the person on the other end talked.

"It's like three in the morning here…" Hannah said.

"Yeah, well, you have a point," Hannah said nodding her head.  
Her voice held familiarity in it, as if she had known the person for quite some time.

"How did you get this number?" Her voice wasn't accusatory, simply curious.

By now everyone in the room was paying close attention.

"Yeah, I don't know, well we moved so –" Hannah said.

Then, as Hannah's sentence was cut off, Bill watched her all the color in her face disappear and her skin turn an ashen shade of grey.

Suddenly, she thrust the phone to Bill.  
He held his hands up in the air and mouthed '_what?'_Hannah had a hand over her mouth, as if she were trying not to throw up.

She shook her head as she leaned heavily on Georg's arm.

Gustav put the back of his hand on her forehead; his face was full of worry.

The rest of the staff was looking on in wonder.

All of Hannah's break downs, crying fits or even sad faces had never really been seen by any of them.

Most of the staff (except for a spare few including Saki, Tobi, Jost, Dunja and Natasha.) didn't even know much about Hannah's existence other then that she was Andi's girlfriend and that she was staying with the boys with her best friend.

"Jost looked at Tom in a way that said '_What's wrong with her?'_Tom looked back at him as if to say '_How should I know?! It's Hannah, only Bill ever knows what she's thinking.'_Emily looked at Hannah with her head cocked to the side.

The entire room had gone silent.

Bill placed the phone to his ear, as he said "Hello?"

"_Yeah, hi…who are you?" _A woman's voice asked on the other line.

She didn't have the same accent as Hannah did, it was slightly different, Hannah's was twangier, the woman's was missing the slight Sothern drawl that Hannah's voice was inflected with.

"I am Bill." Bill said. "Who are you?"

"_I'm Barbara, Hannah's mother. Speaking of whom, where is she?" _the woman on the other end asked.

Bill scrunched his eyebrows at Hannah who was now just about all the way in Georg's lap.

Grasping at Gustav for some sort of comfort from whatever she was feeling.

"_We're gonna get going." _Some of the staff said to Jost, still looking at Hannah and Bill.

"_Good idea."_ He said.

They waved their good byes as people trickled out rather fast.

Soon the only people in the room were The Band, Hannah and Emily, Jost, Andi, Saki and Tobi, Natasha and Dunja.

"Hannah, is standing next to me –" Bill said, Hannah looked sharply at him, gesturing for him to keep talking. "– she wants me to talk to you though." Bill said.

Hannah nodded.

"_Who are you?"_ The lady asked, there was some sort of screaming in the background and a deep male's voice yelling also.

Something about making breakfast and don't spill the orange juice again.

"I am a friend of Hannah's; she and Emily have been staying with us." Bill said uncertainly unto the phone.

The woman went to say something but Hannah said "Tell her James got SIDS." She said.

Dunja let out a little gasp; even to her, the way that baby James had died was a mystery.

"Okay…" Bill said to Hannah. "Hannah says to tell you that James got SIDS."

There was a catch of breath on the other end.

"_SIDS, As in Sudden Infant Death Syndrome?" _

All sound in the background stopped.

"I guess." Bill said as Hannah nodded.

"_When was this?" _

"About four months ago?" Bill said.

Emily held up three fingers. "three, sorry." He said.

"_Where are you?" _The lady said.

"The Wertheimer Hotel in West Berlin." Bill said. He looked very confused.

"_What room?"_ The lady asked.

"Uuhh…" Bill said "was ist das Zimmer Nummer?" he asked Tom.

"Vier zwanzig drei." Tom responded.

"vier zwanzig drei." Bill nodded into the phone.

"_Huh?"_ the lady asked with a confused tone.

"Uuhh four thirty eight." Bill said.

"_See you soon."_ She said.

There was an accreted nod on the other end as the line went dead.

Bill put the phone down and looked around.

Of all the things, questions, and statements he could have said, Bill chose to say what was on his mind.

"How did I know she was nodding?"

Emily rolled her eyes as Bill looked at Hannah.

With a sudden movement, she jerked away from Georg, and ran to the kitchen and threw up in the sink.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**A/N: on SIDS. **

**With part of the main sub-plots in this fiction being the cause of death of Hannah's baby, James.**

**I thought it would be appropriate to discus the subject of SIDS a bit more.**

**SIDS, Or Sudden Infant Death Syndrome also known as Crib death and Cot Death in the United Kingdom, Ireland, Australia, India, South Africa and New Zealand. **

**Is an actual medical aliment in infants up to one year of age.**

**Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS) is a syndrome marked by the sudden death of an infant that is unexpected by history and remains unexplained after a thorough forensic autopsy and detailed death scene investigation.**

In most cases the infant is found dead after having been put to bed and is found with no outward signs of having suffered. SIDS is a diagnoses of exclusion, meaning that it is pronounced after all other areas (Homicide, negligence, and other worldly causes of death) have been ruled out.

"_**SIDS was responsible for 0.543 deaths per 1,000 live births in the U.S. in 2005 (.gov). It is responsible for far fewer deaths than congenital disorders and disorders related to short gestation, though it is the leading cause of death in healthy infants after one month of age." **__**Wikipedia)**_

**There are ways in which to reduce the risk of SIDS and ways that can be risk factors (Such as Drug use by the mother, subsequent births less than a year apart, alcohol use, teen pregnancy and infant's Sex {most SIDS cases occur in males}, Mold after birth. Exposure to tobacco smoke, The infant sleeping on stomach anemia and excess bedding, clothing, soft sleep surface and stuffed animals, among other things.****)**

**Obviously one can understand how **_**"Hannah"**_** can find this distressing not only the fact that her child died but that it was unexplaned.**

**Often we can find closure through a diagnoses, but for **_**Hannah.**_

**There wasn't one. **

**___________________________________________**

**This was just a simple overview on the syndrome of SIDS. For more information please see a Doctor or do ****research of your own.  
I am not a Doctor nor do have I ever clamed to be an expert on SIDS. **

**I have just done my own research and got most of my information off of Wikipedia. **

**Thanks a bunch for reading (this really long side note)  
Hannah. **


	45. Chapter 45

**Right, that's all I got.**

**Review bitte und Danke **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________--**

Later that morning Bill and Hannah were still awake.

Bill had been in he and Hannah's bedroom, working on a song that he had had stuck in his head for quite some time.

The thing was that he was trying to write in English.

Which was _not _as easy as one might think.

Hannah was sitting on the end of the bed reading something online.

Her glasses were perched on the end of her nose as she looked intently at the screen before her.

She chewed slightly on her lip ring, rolling it slightly between the small gap in her front teeth absentmindedly.

Bill snapped his gaze from her face as he turned his attention back to the black notebook in hand.

"And it still kills Me." Hannah said breaking the silence a few minutes later.

"What?" Bill asked.

"And it still kills me." Hannah repeated, "That's how the song should go, still and kill rhymes in English, so they sound alike." Hannah said still looking at the computer.

_"Your skin, oh Your skin, your hair, and it still kills me_…" Bill said, finishing the lyric.

"I like it." He said as she wrote it down and then closed the book.

"I do too." Hannah said clicking on something.

Bill was worried about her.

With the phone call and her throwing up (which she said was purely from the terror of telling her parents that she had failed as a mother) he wasn't sure how she was holding up at the moment.

But in the four or so hours since it had happened she seemed to have calmed down and collected herself.

That didn't mean she was alright though.

"You mumble when you're writing." Hannah said, answering Bill's unasked question.

She looked up at him and took off her glasses.

"That and your English sucks."

"Gee! Thanks!" Bill said, sarcastically putting his notebook down primly next to his legs.

"At least my English is better then your German." Bill snarked back.

Hannah put her glasses back on her face, the green plastic of the frame making her eyes, that were swollen and red, as they almost always were and the dark pits beneath them make the clear, mossy green in her irises seem as if they were the dominant, steadfast feature on her face.

With each emotion that would pass Hannah's face.

With the happiness, and the sorrow, and the guilt, and the sheer agony that comes with loving so completely and loosing so devastatingly…

They were the same.

Captivating, Entrancing.

Still and wise, always realistic of what was the world.

Bill was taken aback by it all.

By the beauty of the woman in front of him.

It hit him with a sheer force that was enough to knock his breath away for a short, lifeless moment.

Hannah had long since turned her attention back to the computer screen.

"What are you reading?" He asked, his voice rough.

Emily and Tom had gone to bed quite a few hours before.  
But he and Hannah were still up. The events of the night too much for their nocturnal natures.

"An Article about 18th century woman's literature with a focus on Jane Austin and the influence she had on female writers from then on."

Bill's nose crinkled as he had _No _Idea as to what she had just said.

But figuring that if he _did _ask, the answer was likely to be twice as lengthy and confusing then what he had asked about in the first place.

"Sounds interesting." Bill said.

Hannah looked up.

"It really isn't." she said, "Its boring as fuck, the words are too large and I have a distained disliking for feminists point of view." Hannah said.

_And the words are too large? _Bill thought, but didn't say.

The sun was starting to come up, causing the red in her hair to shin brightly as she sat in front of the large, open window.

"No," Hannah said. "I like Jane Austin Movies," she shut the lap top and put it on the floor next to the bed.

"I can't read her books, they are entirely too scatter plotted and _'Jane Austin'_ for me." Hannah said.

"Right" Bill raised his eyebrows as he turned off the light next to the bed and took of his shirt.

He lay back on the bed, his eyes closed.

There was silence in the room.

The only noise coming from the city outside and Hannah's shallow breathing.

Bill felt Hannah move next to him and lay down.

Suddenly, there was a feather light touch on the side of his chest.

He cracked an eye open to see the sun lit outline of Hannah.

She was lying on her side staring intently and quite unashamedly at the tattoo on his side.

He raised an eyebrow but none the less closed his eyes, not allowing himself to consider thinking about how nice her cold, tender hand felt.

"What made you want to get your tattoos?" Hannah asked.

"mhhmmhhmmm," Bill let out an '_I don't know' _sound.

"But they mean something right?"

"Of course they mean something." Bill said. His eyes still closed.

"The one on the back of my neck was from when Durch Den Monsun hit number one." Bill said.

"And this one?" Hannah asked, touching his right forearm lightly.

"18th birthday, freedom for hitting the legal age, '89 was the year I was born."

Hannah touched hi ship, the corner of his star tattoo just showing over the top of his boxers.

"17th birthday." He said.

Hannah touched the large one on his chest again.

"Nineteen," Bill said. Hannah touched the inside of his left wrist.

"Humanoid getting the Grammys and going to Tokyo." Hannah looked at the tattoo

Hannah touched one of his nipples, just barely brushing the small piece of metal there.

The corners of his mouth twitched.  
"Was drunk out of my mind." He said.

Hannah snorted softly as she lay down beside Bill. "Good night." Hannah said after a few minutes.  
She was half way asleep when Bill looked at her, He himself asleep for all intensive purposes.

"Night –" He mumbled " – love you." And with that, last sleep drunk sentence.  
Bill fell asleep.

"Ditto." Came a whisper as Hannah felt a deep, uneasy sleep come over her.

_________________________________________________________________________________


	46. Chapter 46

**Woooo for last chapters!  
Im sad, this has been my baby for so long, Its sad to see it end…. :'(  
Review please..**

______________________________________

"Hannah. Bill wake up." A voice called a few hours later.

Bill mumbled something like "Fuck off."

He turned over as Hannah latched herself more inside his armpit.

"I said get up." Tom shouted as he came over and ripped the blankets off, only to find that Bill and Hannah's legs were intertwined.

Hannah whined a bit and buried her nose in Bill's hair.

He just growled incoherently in his sleep.

"They are such a perfect pair." Emily laughed from the doorway.

Bill lifted a hand in the air and flipped them all off.

Hannah just moaned.

"I'll wake her up." Someone said smartly.

"_Wake up Hannah." _a voice whispered in Hannah's ear.

With a gasp she sat straight up in bed.

Causing Bill to sit up also seeing that Hannah had a firm grip on his hair.

Hannah stared at the woman in front of her.

"Hannah let go of my hair." Bill said quite tersely.

Hannah let go of his black locks at once.

"Mumma?" Hannah asked looking at the woman.

"Yes Hannah?" The lady asked.

Hannah let out a strangled sob and launched herself at her mother, looking like a two year old needing comfort for a scratched knee.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, just so there isn't any confusion, Where you might call your mother mom, Emily calls her mother Ma (New Yorker *sigh*) and I, Hannah, Call my mother Mumma.  
I'm fifteen-all-most-sixteen and I pretty much refuse to call my mother mom.  
It's because Mom is so generic, and her name isn't Mom!  
It's **_**Mumma! **_**And, that's all I have to say about that!**

(**Is that a quote?)**


	47. Chapter 47

Bill paced back and forth as Hannah and her mother talked.

They hadn't been out of the room in four hours, and he was starting to get nervous.

"It's been four hours!" He barked.

"Really?" Tom asked sarcastically.

"I hadn't noticed with you checking the clock _every. five. minutes." _

Bill just rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a glass out of the cabinet, filling it with orange juice with the fridge.

Emily came back in from patio with her empty glass in hand.  
Bill took it and set it in the sink.

"Could you see anything?" he asked, worried.

"Nah, I couldn't see anything." Emily sighed.

"Hannah caught me looking through the window and walked up to close the curtains." Emily sighed, sitting on Tom's lap.

Bill continued to pace.


	48. Chapter 48

**Review bitte!  
______________________________________**

Forty five minutes later Bill had yet to stop pacing, Tom and Gustav were playing video games as Emily watched from the side lines.

When the door opened everyone turned to look.

Barbra, Hannah's mother, came out of the room and went into the bathroom, waving slightly as she walked past.

Hannah walked out of the room a few minutes later as Bill launched himself at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked hurriedly.

"I'm fine Bill." Hannah said.  
For an odd reason, she was guilty; he knew she was, he could read her emotions like the back of his hand.  
But that didn't mean he always knew _why_ she was feeling what she was feeling.

Hannah smiled slight, the smile obviously fake.  
It didn't reach her eyes, there were no dimples shown, and her left eye didn't close more then the other.

"You're a bad liar." Bill stated.

Everyone in the room was watching the little show.

Gustav mumbled something about _"when will Bill ever grow a pair?"_  
and _"Stupid idiots, don't even see what's in front of their faces."_ Causing Tom to snort softly.

"And you care entirely too much." Hannah smiled, this time it was slightly less fake.  
Bill let out a huff and kissed her on the forehead before sitting back down on the couch.

Mrs. Johnson walked out of the bathroom, wiping her wet hands off on her shirt.

"You didn't leave the door handle wet did you?" Hannah whined as she sat on Bill's lap.

"Yes, yes I did, and I left the light switch wet and the toilet seat wet also." Her mother said smartly.

"Muummmaaaa!" Hannah whined. Gustav smirked at the name.

"You know I hate that." Hannah made a disgusted face.

"Is that why you put honey on the door handle?!" Tom gasped.

Hannah turned around and smirked.  
"Yes, yes it was, you left the door handle all wet after you used the restroom."

Tom rolled his eyes and went back to playing the video game.

"Hello Fred." Mrs. Johnson said, pecking Emily on the forehead.

"Hey auntie Bubba." Emily said she nibbled on her finger.  
Emily had forgotten how Hannah's mother always called every child she knew Fred.  
The name sent a rush of calm over her.

It was nice to have a mom around again.

Mrs. Johnson was a kind looking lady with Hannah's brown hair, a freckled face and dark, intense, eyes.

Bill saw a lot of Hannah in her.  
She was a short dumpy sort of woman, but she had the look of a mother.

She sat down next to Hannah.

Hannah was shaking slightly, so Bill rapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest absentmindedly.

Hannah snuggled down into Bill's chest.

"How are you liking being back in Germany?" Hannah asked her mother.

"It's okay under the circumstances." Her mother said.

"You've been to Germany before?" Gustav asked politely.

"Yes, before I got married I went with my mother, sister and her husband all over Europe." Hannah's mother said.

Tom smiled as Hannah said "Well, just think of it this way, at least Aunt Cheryl isn't here." Hannah laughed.

"Yeah well, that's why she's disowned." Hannah's mother sighed.

Bill scrunched his forehead in wondering as Hannah said "Let's just say that mental illness runs in the family." Hannah sighed, she clung to Bill more.


	49. Chapter 49

Georg and Gustav sat down at the bar next to Bill.  
Bill was looking around the lounge of the hotel.

It wasn't very full.

He made a grunt of a reply to them and went back to watching Hannah and Emily play around on the piano.

Emily seemed to be playing, as Hannah sang rather loudly.

The last song ended as a few people clapped.  
The Manager of the hotel was looking on in amusement.

Emily started out to play a soft little melody that was somewhat mournful.

_  
"__Pink sunsets and purple haze,  
I know those magic days  
When you go up and down with  
The one you love you can't resist  
The perfect touch, the perfect kiss  
It sends you around, round, round  
You're his majesty, you're his ecstasy  
You're the spark that shines his light  
He's your somebody that should make you feel like  
A thousand lives are happening tonight" _Hannah sang softly.

"What up?" Georg asked, reaching for his beer.

"Nothing." Bill said.

Gustav sighed and set down his beer bottle.

_"You can feel what he can do  
__When your lips are locked, it's true  
__He's got inside of you  
__He's got inside of you." _

"Do you love her?" Gustav asked, he looked over at Hannah also.

Bill tore his gaze from Hannah and asked "love who?"

Georg banged his head on the table.

"Hannah."

Tom was walked up and plopped down next to Gustav.

"No." Bill said a little too quickly.

"I didn't even hear the question and I know that's bull shit." Tom said, rolling his eyes.  
_  
"__You're short of breath, you cannot speak  
When you find out he's getting weak  
And you're getting stronger and stronger  
You find out what he's all about  
And now you start to really doubt  
That he'll be there longer and longer  
You're the energy, you're the beauty  
That should make him come through  
But if he refuses he's the one that loses  
Too bad for him, and only good for you." _Hannah sang.

"I can't love her." Bill said.

"That didn't answer the question." Gustav said with a smirk, "I didn't ask if you _could _love her, I asked if you _did love her." _

"_You can feel what he can do  
When your lips are locked, it's true  
He's got inside of you  
He's got inside of you."_

Bill looked at Tom for help; he just rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"I don't love her." Bill said straightforward.

"Now you're the bad liar." Georg snorted, taking a sip of his drink.

_"__You're short of breath, you cannot speak  
When you find out he's getting weak  
And you're getting stronger and stronger  
You find out what he's all about  
And now you start to really doubt  
That he'll be there longer and longer  
You're the energy, you're the beauty  
That should make him come through  
But if he refuses he's the one that loses  
Too bad for him, and only good for you." _Hannah was still singing.

"That's a really long song…" Gustav sighed.

"Hannah wrote that, with Emily." Mrs. Johnson said walking up.

Bill blinked at Hannah's mother.

"She did?" Bill asked.

"Yep, School project of sorts, She's a pretty good song writer, Even though she thinks she sucks at it, I will say she's better at writing novels then songs." Mrs. Johnson said taking a sip out of her Pepsi bottle.

"Hmm…" Bill said as he took a drink of his beer.

"You are so in over your head!" Tom laughed.

Bill looked over at him and shoved him off the chair.

"I'm so glad I had only girls…" Mrs. Johnson mumbled.

"That's what Simone and Jörg said." Georg snorted.

* * *

_**The song is inside of**_﻿ _**you by karmina I'll see if I cant put the video up on our myspace page **__****_


	50. Chapter 50

Bill huffed slightly as he crawled into bed.

The room was dark except for the small amount of light that was coming in through the thick curtains.

He sighed and pushed back the sheets but encountered difficulty seeing as Hannah was once again sleeping on top of the sheets.

Bill was surprised that Hannah and gone to sleep in his bed with her mother being here and all.

He had even expected that he and Tom sleep on the floor or on the couch and give the beds to the girls, but no.

Hannah had put a stop to that thought before it had even entered his head.

In fact, the idea had been such a bad one to Hannah that she had thrown quite a screaming fit about how she 'was not, under any circumstances SLEEPING WITH THAT SNORING LOG!'

And so, Mrs. Johnson was put to bed with Emily, Tom was on the couch and Hannah and he were in his bed.

As he lay there in the dark, he thought about all that had happened in the last few days.

With meeting Matt. With having the party and Hannah's reaction to her mother calling.  
With her mother showing up on the door step.  
With Gustav asking if he loved her.

Bill wondered what would be next.

He had put the others in the band through hell.  
And he knew that.

He knew that by postponing the albums recordings he had jeopardized their careers.  
He knew that Jost was frustrated, and trying to hold back the record people.

He knew that they felt some sympathy for the girls.  
But not as much as he did.

They didn't love Hannah as much as he did.

With a groan he flopped over.

So many thoughts were rushing through his head.

He wondered if he'd ever be able to get to sleep.

Hannah was lying on her side, her back to his chest.  
He scooted closer and played with a lock of her hair.  
The purple was fading, and the ends were split. But he loved to play with it, to smell it and run her hair between his fingers.

As he fell asleep, his fingers still in her hair and his arms around her waist, he wondered idly what would come next.

If only he had known then what really was going to happen next, maybe, just maybe, he would have held on to Hannah tighter.

If only he had seen Hannah's eyelids flutter open in the dark.  
Maybe he would have had a chance.


	51. Chapter 51

**Review please :)  
****_________________________________________________________________________ **

Bill groaned as the early morning sunlight came in through the window.  
Something wasn't right.  
A feeling of dread suddenly woke him from a deep sleep.

He sat up in bed, trying to figure out what was wrong.

And then he noticed.

Hannah wasn't there.

In fact, her side of the bed was made up.

Something that startled him because Hannah hated making the bed.

Bill stumbled out of the room to hear the TV playing softly in the background.

Tom was asleep on the couch, but he wasn't in his PJ's as he had been when they went to bed, he was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a shirt, his hair was all over his chest and back.

He wasn't snoring loudly, giving away the fact that he was just dozing.

Bill looked around and saw Emily sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee slowly.

"Where's Hannah?" Bill asked in a harsh tone as he walked up to her.

Emily looked up slowly as Tom mumbled in his sleep and sat up.

He looked at Bill's worried face and let out a groan.

"Hannah left this morning with her mother. They've gone home." Emily said, she never did look up.  
Her voice was slow and mournful.

"What?" Bill asked.

"She left before you or the G's woke up. She said she couldn't stand to see your faces." Emily said.

Bill sighed and rolled his head on his shoulders.

He huffed and walked to the door, ignoring Tom's shouts of "where are you going?"

Bill stepped out into the hallway.

He was shocked by how much the hall _didn't_ smell like Hannah.  
It smelt of carpet shampoo and air freshener.

His head felt as if it were going to fall off.

Blood pounded as he searched for something to do,  
Something he could do.

But as he stood, in his pajama's and shirtless in the hallway racking his brain, he came up with nothing.

He walked across the hall and banged on the door.

Georg answered, looking sleep ridden and confused.

"Dude, what's the matter?" Georg asked.

Gustav walked up beside him,

Bill didn't even have time to wonder why Georg and Gustav were in the same room as a strangled sob let out of his throat and he launched himself at Georg.

Georg caught Bill and rapped his arms around Bill's chest as he sobbed into Georg's neck.

"She's gone." Was all that Bill could mutter.


	52. Chapter 52

That night, as Bill lay in his bed, the room was silent.

It was much too early for everything to have stopped, or any one to be asleep.  
But every one was.

Every one had gone to bed.  
Not knowing what to do.  
_  
"Imagine that we never met. __You'll do the same, from the looks of it"  
_  
Hannah's absence seemed to be a black hole that sapped any sense of humor, or happiness, or calm out of the air.

Bill could feel the darkness surrounding his soul.  
He had long since stopped crying.  
But that didn't mean the hurt had gone away.

"_Imagine that you never lied, __Oh yeah that's right, it's what you did the first time." _

And as he lay in the dark, the radio playing softly in a corner.  
He couldn't help but notice how the sheets smelled of her.

"_Hannah dear, forever friends. __Sincerely yours, never again."_

__________________________________________________________________

*sniff* review please.

btw, the songs Dear Hannah by metro Station.

**Ill see If I cant put it on our myspace page.**


	53. Chapter 53

_As an Author, I have two things to say.  
Number one is that I am sorry that this has not been updated for in such a long time, my reasons for such are complex and aggravating. But for any frustration that you have experienced. Of that, I am deeply sorry._

_I hope that as you have read this fiction, it has brought some amount of happiness, sorrow, understanding, knowledge and empathy towards those who may not be in the same place as the person standing next to you. I would hope that just as Bill did, you would be the one to reach out to the person on the top of the roof, ready to jump, and end it all.  
And that is all a writer can hope for. For you to take some amount of wisdom out of their works, for that, is why we write._

_And the second is something that I have not said.  
But in fact, the words of a wise, intuitive man by the name of Winston Churchill._

**_"This is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning." _**

_Now, as you walk onto the road that will inevitably lead you to the last stretch of this journey, I hope that you do so with an understanding heart, that even as a story ends, another unfolds._

_Sincerely, your humble writer.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_

* * *

_**

**_Okay, this chick pisses me off.  
I'm sorry that you get to be ranted at, but really!  
She's a fucking head case!  
And you wanna know the sad part?  
She's my effing sister!_**

**_I don't know why I don't like her…  
okay, yeah I do. It's because her life is working out well and mine isn't._**

**_*sigh* okay, yeah yeah, I know you don't want to hear my whining._**

**_How are you?..._**

Bill rolled his eyes and clicked the next email.  
He was sitting on his bed reading through Hannah's old emails.

It was amusing to read the old, half conversations.

**_I think Oma's dog is possessed.  
I mean come on!  
That thing is like a planarian on steroids!_**

**_(Yeah, I know that doesn't make sense, just get over it man) _**

**_The stupid dog ate my shoe! I liked that shoe!_**

**_I'm gonna have to buy a new pair, and you knoooww how I just LOVE shopping.  
God I hate shopping, it's like hell, only worse!_**

**_Jesus didn't descend into hell after he died on the cross; he was lowered into a shopping mall full of preps and doorknob stoners!  
I'm pretty sure it's in the bible too…_**

Bill's eyebrows scrunched together as he hit the internet button.  
He typed in the word planarian into the search engine,  
some sort of non parasitic lake worm popped up.  
Bill shuttered at the thought and went back to the emails.

**_YAY! For new albums! You'll have to get me a boot leg copy, that way I can have one before everyone else does!  
haha, I saw you on TV the other day, You need to get more sleep!  
You look like shit!_**

She had been right of course.  
He did need sleep.

It had been a year and a half since he had seen Hannah.

The band had gone on tour, a new record had been put out, sales and popularity were at the highest in their careers.

But at night, he still felt that sorrow, the sadness for never having told Hannah how he felt.

**_Yeah, I know what you mean, that one chick, I can't ever remember her name,  
What's her –bitchy face from RTL or whatever,  
The one with the blond hair! You know who I'm talking about…  
any way, she can't keep her mouth shut._**

**_I'm not sure why people are so fascinated with Georg and Gustav's sex lives._**

**_It's not like they haven't been fucking each other all along.  
_**  
Bill had to laugh out loud at that one.

Hannah had been pushing the suspicion that the two friends were really gay and having an illicit affair.

Bill clicked an email from quite a while ago that read;

**_okay, I've been meaning to ask you this for quite some time now, what the heck are you talking about in "down on you"?!?!?!_**

_**I mean, the lyrics don't even make sense –**_

Bill still missed her.

It had taken a few weeks, but he was finely able to get Hannah's email out of Emily.  
She had said that if Hannah wanted to contact him he would.

But when no emails came from Hannah for two months, he had given up on waiting and sent her one, it was a simple letter, but enough to tell her he cared.

It had taken another week for Hannah to get back to him.

Bill clicked on the message that she had sent back.

_**Hi Bill. I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to get back to you, I would have, but I couldn't. You can thank Nurse Ratched for that.**_

_**After I got home, my parents and I decided it was for the best if I checked into a rehab facility (When I say rehab, I really mean a mental institution.)**_

_**Dr. Lentz wasn't very happy about it.  
She said that I didn't need it.  
But my new therapist thinks I should.**_

_**I don't know, I love my parents and all, but I don't think they could really handle me at that point in time.**_

_**The sad part is I was doing so well, I hadn't tried to do anything, but after I got home –**_

_**Bill shuttered to think what was behind the "After I got home – "**_

_**Maybe it was a mistake leaving...**_

_**But I know that you don't need to hear about my issues, you've already done so much, said so much, held me for so long.**_

_**I hope you're happy Bill, I hope everything is okay.**_

_**I know that Emily has said that you've been doing well; I hope she's right…  
**_

Bill picked up the piece of crumpled paper that was lying next to him.

He smiled slightly and looked down at the text.

_Something causing fear to fly  
Rising like a dark night  
In silence  
Traveling like a broken boat  
Heading for the sky  
And I'm an island_

_I watched you disappear into the clouds  
Swept away into another town_

_The world carries on without you  
But nothing remains the same  
I'll be lost without you  
Until the last of days_

_The sun is in the east,  
Rising for the beasts  
And the beauties  
I wish that I could tear it down,  
Plant it in the ground to warm your face_

_I built myself a castle on the beach  
Watching as it slid into the sea_

_The world carries on without you  
But nothing remains the same  
I'll be lost without you  
Until the last of days  
Until the last of days_

_Through walls and harvest moons  
I will fight for you_

_The world carries on without you  
But nothing remains the same  
I'll be lost without you  
Until the last of days  
Until the last of days_

Hannah had left it behind, it had been a simple ball of paper next to the trash can when he found it.

Bill sighed and ran a hand over it, running his fingers over Hannah's messy scrawl.  
He wondered if her handwriting could get any worse…

He wondered if she was really okay.

And even if she was, Bill wasn't.

Bill wasn't okay, he missed her terribly.

He had tried to get over her by working hard, it didn't work.

Nothing ever worked.

The whole band and staff could tell, even though he tried to hide it.

Maybe he wasn't a very good liar after all…  
_**

* * *

**_

_**Song, last of days by A fine Frenzy.  
You think Hannah can write songs?  
HA!  
**_


	54. Chapter 54

**Seven months later. **

Hannah paced back and forth in the waiting room.

She wanted to slit her wrists, or shoot her brains out, or take as many pills as possible so that she would die, after throwing up her guts and taking her last breath in a mixture of her own vomit and bodily fluid.

Okay, that didn't sound like the most pleasant way to die.

And she was pretty sure that if she tried to get up onto the roof she'd have a bit of an issue.

That and _this was_ a hospital, so the likelihood of her trying to kill herself only to be saved by the doctors and nurses here were rather high.

Okay, so Hannah didn't really want to die, per say…

She just didn't want to be here.

All she wanted right now was a nice cup of tea and to sit in front of a fireplace and to write to her little, shattered and slightly mended heart's content.

But blast her good conscience and her love for her freaking sister.

She slumped against a wall, sliding down until she hit the ground.

She stayed like that for quite some time, not knowing what to do, what to think.

"Ma'am?" A hesitant voice above her called.

Hannah looked up and saw a pretty blond nurse looking down at her in worry.

Hannah wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" the nurse asked, bending down to Hannah's level.

"No. I'm not alright, but thanks for asking." Hannah sniffed.

"Do you need me to call someone?" the nurse asked.

"No – everyone's here –"

Hannah's eyes brightened slightly.

"Do you have a phone I could use?" Hannah asked.

"Over there on the wall." The nurse said.

Hannah stood up and after thanking the lady, rushed over to the phone.

**You do know that I can tell when you don't review righttttt??? **


	55. Chapter 55

**A Huge Thanks to TokioHotelDroid/Hannah for the fantastic beta job and the great translating.  
At least SHE speaks German *grumbles about how she needs to learn the freaking language already.***"The bass needs to be louder!" Tom shouted.

* * *

"I think you're right." Georg nodded, turning up the volume.

"How do you like the drums?" Gustav asked.

"Its fine." Bill nodded. He was slumped in a corner of a Los Angles recording studio.

The noise was giving him a head ache.

And he was pretty sure that the chronic inflammation in his vocal cords was coming back because he just didn't feel like singing.

That and he knew he was being overly dramatic.

Bill saw Emily and Jost talking from behind the glass.  
She laughed and walked off.

"What do you think of the lyrics?" Tom asked, looking over at Bill.

"I think they're fine, I like them." He said.

Tom raised his eyebrows.

"You sure?"

"I wrote it didn't I?" Bill snapped.  
He started to peel the label on his water bottle.

"Yes, you did write it. you wrote it half an hour ago because you were bored, therefore, you won't like it because you're a perfectionist."

Bill went to snap something back at Tom, but was interrupted as his phone went off in his pocket.

He sighed and picked it up.

"Hallo, Ich heiße Bill Kaulitz" He answered his phone.

_"Bill?"_ A hesitant voice said on the other line.

Bill's heart dropped at the sound of the voice.

He had dreamed about that voice for so long.

It seemed that he had forgotten what it really sounded like, what she sounded like.

"Hannah." He sighed.

_"Oh god Bill, I don't know what to do and I didn't know who to call, I'm so scared, and I'm tired and I feel like I wanna jump off the roof and all my family's here, and they're all happy and I'm trying to be happy but I just can't even though I really want to be and oh god I sound like a fucking head case and I don't know why I called, I think I just needed a friendly voice and to see a face that didn't have that freaking sympathetic "I know what you're going through" look and I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have call - "_

"Where are you?" Bill cut her off.

Everyone in the studio had stopped to pay attention to what was being said.

_"I'm in Austin, St. David's South Austin Hospital." _Hannah stated.

"Are you okay!?" He asked worriedly.

"_I'm fine Bill."_ Hannah sighed.

"How long are you gonna be there?" Bill asked, he tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder as he started scribbling down the information on the bottom of a piece of sheet music that Georg had been using.

"_Quite a while one would think." _Hannah said.

Georg threw his hands up in the air with a huff. "_I was using that!"_ He mumbled under his breath.

"Shut up Moritz." Bill snapped.

_"Hey Georg." _Hannah said into the phone.

"Hannah says hi." Bill stated, still writing.

"HI HANNAH!" They all bellowed.

Hannah laughed slightly on the other end.

Bill held out the phone as she yelled _"HI BOYS!" _

He put the phone back up to his ear and said "I'll be there soon." With that, he hung up.


	56. Chapter 56

Bill was tired, and worn, but he didn't care at all.

He raced into the hospital and went straight up to the ward that he needed to be.

"Morgan Berg?" Bill asked the lady at the desk.

She was wearing obnoxiously pink scrubs.

"Room Two-seventy." The nurse said looking down at her terminal.

Bill thanked the nurse and raced down the hall.

A rather large woman was waddling back and forth down the hall, as Bill passed she gave him a rather startled look.

He turned the corner and knocked on the door that he had been searching for.

"Come in!" More than one voice called from behind the door.

Bill pushed it open slightly and peaked his head in the room.

There seemed to be quite a bit of family huddled around a woman with a kind round face, dusty red hair and tired looking eyes.

The woman on the bed was holding a brand new baby girl rapped in bright pink clothes.

A body in the corner looked up.

Bill felt the air leave his chest as he saw Hannah sitting in the little rocking chair in the back of the room.

Bill stepped inside the room as Hannah launched herself at him.

Her body hit his as he automatically wrapped his arms around her.  
What ever air was left in his lungs had been forced out in that moment.

She squealed in his ear as she jumped up and down a bit.

"Bill!" she laughed as she kissed him hard on the cheek.

He laughed out loud as he held her at arm's length.

Her face was fuller, and her hair longer and thicker with a slight curl to it.

Her body was thin, but healthy, she was back to her little petite self.  
She looked healthier and happier than ever.

He could see in her eyes she was about to break down.

She smiled even brighter and pulled him all the way into the room.

"Everyone! Bill! Bill everyone!" she introduced Bill.

He waved slightly as a short girl with a round face, glasses, freckles and curly black hair bounced forward.

"Soo you're the one that caught the birthing seal after she decided she was gonna jump off the roof…" The girl said in an "_hmmmm…."_ Voice as she cocked her head to the side and tapped a finger on her chin.

Her little button nose wrinkled as she thought, obviously trying to hold back laughter.

"He's kinda fugly…" A chubby blond woman of Hannah's age said from her spot next to the bed.

Hannah whipped around to look at her.

"He's standing right there!" Hannah shouted, her hands rising in the air.

"So, He's German?" the girl said in a clueless voice.

"And that makes it okay to insult him?"

The blond girl shook her head and blinked several times, conveying the thought of _"well duh…"_

"I do speak English you know." Bill stated, the woman with the black curly hair let out a giggle at his accent. "And thanks, I usually go for Fucking Ugly."

Hannah let out a bark of a laugh and said to Bill; "You've met my mother." She pointed to Mrs. Johnson.

Hannah's mother smiled at Bill brightly.

"That's Bailey, my runt of a sister." Hannah said pointing to the black haired person in front of Bill.

"HEY! I'm not short! I'm fun sized!" She said.  
Bill saw a flash of a bright purple hearing aid in one of her ears.

He seemed to recall that Hannah had once said something about her sister being deaf.

She did talk sort of funny though.  
She looked around eighteen.

"That's my dad." Hannah said.

A large man with a graying red beard and soft blue eyes came forward and shook Bill's hand.

The man was about the same height as Bill, only Bill seemed to be an inch or two taller.

"It's very nice to meet you!" The man said in a deep, accented voice.

"Same here." Bill smiled.

"That's Heather, my cousin, ignore her, she had to couth." Hannah stated, pointing to the blond in the corner.

"What the hell is couth?" she asked.

"The thing you don't have." Hannah's father said good naturedly.

Heather stuck out her tongue.  
Bill could tell that Heather loved Hannah's father.

"And that's Morgan, Her husband Chris," Hannah said pointing to a man with a soft face and fine blond hair, "And this is Elisabeth!" Hannah said walking across the room and lifting up a small new born out of Morgan's arms.

She cradled the young thing like only a mother could.

Bill stood in the warm colored hospital room surrounded by Hannah's family.  
He wasn't sure _exactly _where he belonged.

But he knew it was with Hannah.

Had Emily been here she surely would have said "AWAKWARD TURTLE!" rather loudly, just to get over the immensely awkward situation.

He felt the need to shout it himself, but he refrained from doing so as to not wake the baby or scare Hannah's family.

Bill walked over and looked down at the baby in Hannah's arms.  
He set a hand on her shoulder when he saw that she was shaking.

He now knew why Hannah needed him there.

Hannah looked up at him and smiled brightly.

It was one of the fakest, most forced smiles Bill had ever seen.

"Sie ist so schön." Bill said in a breathless voice.

"What does that mean?" Chris asked in a quiet voice.  
He seemed to be a rather quite person.

"It means she's beautiful." Bill and Hannah said at the same time.

Hannah wrinkled her nose at Bill in mirth.

He laughed and touched the baby's soft arm.  
The young thing was asleep quite happily in Hannah's arms, her bright red hair sticking out from underneath her pink hat.

Morgan seemed to be dozing as Chris and Mr. Johnson talked in the corner.

Bailey and Heather were bouncing up and down in the corner, "We're gonna go get coffee." Bailey said before she and Heather left the room.

The touching scene before them obviously was too boring.

"You'll be godmother won't you?" Morgan whispered uncertainly.

Hannah's was obviously shocked, her eyes widened as her mouth stood agape. .

"I - me?" Hannah asked, uncertainly.

"Well of course you!" Morgan said in her little voice. She sounded quite a bit like Mrs. Johnson.

Hannah smiled slightly and rocked the baby back and forth.

Bill just smiled and brushed a hair out of Hannah's face absentmindedly.

"And you'll be godfather Bill."

Bill's head snapped up in confusion.  
Morgan just smiled as Chris; her husband went to stand next to her.

"Warum ich? sie wissen nicht einmal, mir!"

Bill asked Hannah.

"Don't ask me!" Hannah said shrugging.

"I thought you didn't speak German…" Hannah's mother said.

"I don't."

Chris looked at her in a confused fashion.

"Come on! Look at the dude! He's as easy to read as a book!" Hannah said.

Bill rolled his eyes and said to Hannah's sister "why me as God father?"

Morgan looked up at him with a small smile.

"Because you were able to save Hannah from herself, we've been trying to do that since she was a teenager!" Morgan laughed, in true little sister fashion.

Even with the baby in her arms Hannah was able to flip Morgan off.

"Watch your fingers miss!" Hannah's father said tersely.

Hannah rolled her eyes.

Bill looked down at the baby in Hannah's arms.

"If you insist." Bill stated.

"Of course we do!" Chris said speaking up. "It's been in the plan from the get go."

Hannah just laughed slightly and rolled her eyes.

"You two are way too young for your own good, just wait until reality hits you, then you won't be as happy." Hannah almost cackled.

"Oh let them have their happiness!" Hannah's mother chided.

Bill rested his head on Hannah's shoulder and breathed deep her scent.


	57. Chapter 57

***raises eyebrows,* you better review! *waggs finger***

__________________________________________________________

Hannah was currently sitting on Bill's lap as he sat on the end of the bed.

Mrs. Johnson was informing Morgan in quite an amused fashion how much her life was gonna suck from now on.

"It's true, their like little parasites, always leaching off of something." Hannah stated, "Just wait till those pretty little boobs of yours get all hard, then they turn floppy!"

Bill snorted as Mr. Johnson said "Yours seemed to have done all right."  
Hannah's breath caught, she was obviously hurt by the simple fact, but she didn't show it.

Only Bill, who was close enough to her to feel it caught the small arrhythmia.

Hannah let out an "_uh!"_ sound and said "Do you often look at my breasts?!" She said pointing to her, still, rather large breasts.

_Maybe they were like that before James? _Bill thought ruefully.

Mr. Johnson laughed as Mrs. Johnson said cradling the baby in her arms.

"It must be nice to be a grandmother again." Heather said, picking at her Styrofoam cup.

Hannah, who had obviously heard the sentience, chose to ignore it and bent down pick up her gum rapper that had slipped out of her hands when Heather had said that.

Mrs. Johnson simply looked at the baby and said "Yes, its very nice." In a soft voice.

Bill wasn't sure how Hannah would react further but she seemed to be doing alright so he just leaned back on his palms.

The room was quite for a moment, but the silence was broken by Hannah shouting  
"FUCKING HELL!"

Hannah proceeded to jump a foot and a half in the air.

Bill laughed and got the phone out of his pocket.

"That thing scared the hell out of me!" Hannah said referring to the still vibrating phone in Bill's hand with distaste.

"I could tell." Bill said with a slight laugh.

He looked down at the number and saw that it was Jost.  
He had told him before he left that he could only call if it was an emergency (an Emergency in Manager Terms wasn't exactly the same as every one else's terms mind you) so it must have been important.

"Excuse me please, I must take this." He said, as he walked out of the room.

"What?" Bill barked as he stepped out of the room.

"What's your problem?" Jost asked, his voice coming through the phone.

"I told you not to call me unless it was important!" Bill said, speaking in fast German.

A nurse walked up to him and looked at him rather distastefully.

"You'll have to take that outside." She said in a slow voice "You can't use that in the hospital…" she said as if she were talking to a four year old.

"Sorry." Bill barked back in English.  
He always hated it when people did that.


	58. Chapter 58

Forty five minutes later Bill handed his phone to Tobi who was waiting in the waiting room and went back to the hospital room.

When he walked in Heather, Mr. Johnson and Bailey seemed to have left.

"Where's Hannah?" Bill asked.

Mrs. Johnson looked up from petting Morgan's head.

"She left twenty minutes ago, she said she was going find you…?" Mrs. Johnson said looking slightly confused.

Bill swore, causing Morgan to wake up and raced out of the room.

"Excuse me, have you seen a girl, well, a woman with brown hair and white skin wearing a purple shirt I think…" Bill asked the insolent nurse that had talked to him earlier.

"Yes, I think I saw her" The nurse said in that same slow voice. "Does she have a lip ring?"

Bill ran a hand over his face and leaned on the nurse's desk behind them.

"Look lady." Bill said in a biting voice. "I may have an accent, and my English may not be up to your pretty blond standards. But by god, I've worked my ass off since I was twelve. I have six multi platinum records; millions of dollars in the bank and more power across the world than you will ever have, so quit being so fucking stuck up and tell me which way she went!"

Bill wasn't quite sure where all that came from, but he didn't really care. the bitch deserved it.

The lady sniffed indignantly, pointed down a hall and stomped off.

Bill looked at the nurses retreating back and sighed.

A kind faced nurse who had seen the whole thing leaned back in her chair and brushed her long brown hair out of her face.  
"Well thank god someone finely told that little prep off!" she flashed her tongue ring as she laughed and went back to work.

Bill sighed and raced off down the hall way.  
He walked down the hallway looking for Hannah.

He passed up and down the hall twice before he heard it.

There was a mangled sob that seemed to be coming from a supply closet.

Bill put his ear up to the door and sure enough sobs and moans issued from behind the door.

He twisted the knob and opened the door, light flooded the tiny rom.

As he looked down, he saw a quaking, moaning figure huddled on the floor.  
Bill quickly shut the door and bent down to Hannah's level.

Bill gathered her into his arms as her body racked with sobs.

_"Billl_…" She moaned.

"I'm here love." Bill said.  
As she cried into his shirt Bill looked around the small closet with blankets and pads all over the shelves.

"I miss _my-_my ba-aby!" she sobbed.

"I know you do." Bill said.  
Hannah clung to his shirt as her sobs quieted.

"I'm sorry Bill." Hannah sighed after a few minutes.  
She let out a few hiccups.

"For What Hun?" Bill asked.

He ran his fingers through her ratted hair.

She ran her hands over her eyes, trying to rid her face of tears.

"For being a head case. for putting you, Emily, and the others through hell. for leaving with out saying good bye. for calling you back and hauling your ass all the way out here.

I'm sorry that you have to see me like this." Her sentence came out in a rush as she sniffed here and there.

"Hannah." Bill tired to cut in, but Hannah, who seemed to be on somewhat of a rant, just kept talking.

"I'm just so sorry you've had to put up with me and my shit. I don't know why I'm like that, and it's not fair -"

"Hannah." Bill sighed; Hannah was looking down at his hands as she apologized.

"And I'm s-sorry I'm such a pain in the ass. and I'm sorry that I'm in love with you, cause it's not fair and oh my god tell me that was my inside voice?" Hannah looked up as her eyes met Bill's shocked ones.

Tears were still running down Hannah's face as Bill looked at her tenderly.

"That was sooo not supposed to come out." Hannah mumbled.

Bill looked at her in a breathless fashion as he drew Hannah closer to Him.

"I think I am glad you did though." Bill muttered.

Bill crashed his lips onto hers with a breath taking passion,.

Hannah's arms rapped firmly around his neck as he nibbled on her bottom lip appreciatively.

And in that moment, as they sat on the floor of an old store room, Bill's tears mingled with Hannah's as he wept silently.  
He finely had gotten the girl.

She might have been broken and shattered beyond repair.

But she was his.

* * *

**And so, we have come to the end of a story.  
But just remember.  
Not all endings are really the end.  
Some of them are simply the beginning of a new adventure yet to unfold. **


	59. Chapter 59

**Epilogue.**

A very nervous Bill Kaulitz paced back and forth as he nervously twisted the ring on his left finger.

This felt like a dream, but he didn't want to wake up.

He hoped to God that it was going to come true.

_'Please God let it be true…' _Bill thought wearily as he ran a hand through his hair.

The bathroom light was still on down the hall, he sighed and went back to pacing, causing his feet to show marks in the plush white carpet.

A few minutes later he was getting even more nervous.

He looked up just as the bathroom light went off and the door opened.

Hannah walked out and wiped at her mouth.

Her face was an ashen shade of grey and her eyes were wide with what he could only preserve as terror and wet with hope and pain.

"What took you so long?" Bill barked.

"I had to throw up again." Hannah said just as snidely.

She looked at him as if it were all his fault.

Which, he thought, was mostly true.

Hannah jutted the small white stick at him.

He raised his hands not taking it.

"I have already read one of those in my life time and see how that turned out; I'M NOT READING ANOTHER ONE!" Hannah practically screamed.

Bill rolled his eyes and took it from her.

He scrunched his eyes at it in the dim light of the living room.

"What means what?" He asked, having forgotten in all his nervousness.

"One is no, two is yes." Hannah sighed.

Bill looked back down at the stick and gulped.

"It's positive." Bill said in shock. "There're two pink lines."

Bill looked up at Hannah with blurred, wet eyes.

He was surprised to find her smiling.


End file.
